Érotique
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: Um vampiro sedento e capaz de manipular suas vitimas. Uma humana sexy e disposta a dar prazer. Um encontro quente. Uma conquista erótica. NC-17 JasperXAlice Vampiros ONESHOT CONCLUÍDA
1. AVISO

** Heey! **

**Sim, novamente estou aqui para trazer outra fic para vocês. AHUHAHUAHUASHAHUAS**

**Mas Drigo, outra fic? – SIIIM! OUTRA FIC.**

**Como Pericolosa e My Eternity estão no final – sim, mimimi – e como eu também já venho avisando nas outras fics, dia 26/02 é meu aniversario de ficwriter e eu resolvi escrever não uma, mas DUAS ONE para vocês. AHÁ**

**A primeira que já foi postado o prólogo aqui no FF, e se chama ColorBlind e vocês podem conferir indo até meu perfil, é basicamente a versão da transformação da Alice pelo próprio Jasper.**

**E agora, Erotique, que trarei nessa NA o resumo e as capas e um spoiler, trás um Jasper vampiro motherfucker hot pirocudo – como a LouCalmon diz – capaz de manipular não só as emoções, mas quaisquer sensações do corpo humano ou não, acompanhado de uma Alice megahiperblaster sexy, dançarina 'erotica' e viciada em cocaína que fará um show particular na pole dance. HUSHUSHUASHUASHUSAHUSA**

**Opa, e não é que já fiz o resumo? UHSHUSUHASHUASHUSAUHAS**

**Enfim, teremos um Jasper vampiro sedento e hot, manipulador de sensações e emoções, e uma Alice humana, sexy e completamente frágil ao dispor do vampirao. UHHUAUAUHUHAS**

**Bom, antes que vocês me mandem a merda, vamos as capas.**

**A primeira, foi feita pela AnnaSalles, presidenta do FãClubOficialdoJacksonRathbone. **

**item*slide*com / r / 1 / 132 / i / tkeGlnx02D_vK634YFOXNBTrPdqq40cw/**

**Sabem como funciona né? Substitui o * por ponto, e ajunta os espaços das barras, ok?**

**A segunda capa, foi feita pela LouCalmon, minha diva gorda que surtou com o Jasper pirocudo – nas palavras dela – e com a Alice sexybagarai. **

**item*slide*com / r / 1 / 73 / i / 991XEFs87z_siVQrTbNA0gBIMwLoD7xv/**

**Gordines não satisfeita com uma capa só resolveu fazer outra capa e provar que o Jasper não só PODE, mas como VAI fazer everybody chegar a um orgasmo sem ao menos tocar em você. E com ela, aqui esta a terceira capa de Erotique.**

******i45*tinypic*com / 245zt60*jpg**

**E por ultimo, mas neeeem de longe menos importante, capa feita pela minha Diva E Drama Queen, CarolVenancio, que prometeu ler Erotique e que eu estou super acreditando e esperando, porque ela é SÓ a autora mais comentada do FFTwilightBrasil. BEIJO se você não é amigo dela, e eu sou. /aqueles HUASHUASHUASHUASHUAS**

**item*slide*com / r / 1 / 83 / i /m3_xzvqm7j_brOLnUx3GWwy1rnfAJEU0/**

**Eu sei que essas capas já serviriam como um ótimo spoiler, mas como minha intenção É SIM, deixar todas morrendo de vontade de ler Erotique, aqui vai o trecho que originou a ONE toda, e me deixou sem dormir por duas noites seguidas. SAUSSHASUAS**

"_Meu corpo cobriu suas costas e eu senti cada mudança em seu comportamento como se fosse uma extensão do meu próprio. O medo de ser apanhada com o pó branco se transformou em um quente desespero, partindo para uma irritação extremamente excitante quando pousei meu copo de um lado de seu corpo, e uma nota de cem do outro._

"_Não ouse inspirar." – sussurrei ao lado de seu ouvido, ondulando inércia para seu corpo pequeno. "Eu preciso do seu sangue..." – inspirei a pele de seu pescoço lentamente, controlando minha língua de recolher o gosto salgado de sua essência. __"Puro."_**"**

**Bom gente, é isso. Espero ver minha caixa de e-mails lotadas de "favorite story" e "reviews" e prometo para vocês, que essa fic garante boas... emoções. HUASUHASUHSAUHASHUASHUS**

**E como o Jasper – podem me chamar de maluco – ficou all the time do meu lado, dando palpites e dizendo como e o que ele queria, quando o capitulo vier terei um pedido especial para vocês, para que seja possível fazer um 'bonus' para essa one. Ok? Conto com vocês.**

**Beijo, beijo.**

**Drigo**


	2. Érotique

Por favor, não esqueçam de ouvir as seguintes musicas - indicadas no corpo da fic - **Closer - Nine Inch Nails; World Outside - The Devlins; Sex (I am) - Lovage. **É muito importante, ok?

Outra coisa, essa fic é erótica e contem cenas descritivas de sexo. Se você não gosta, ou procura algo mais _leve, _só dar uma olhada no meu perfil. Tenho fics mais lights e menos intensas que essa. Certo?

* * *

**watch?v=PTFwQP86BRs (Closer – Nine Inch Nails)**

O túnel de árvores esverdeado que passava por mim causando um irritante zumbido em meus ouvidos protegidos pelo capacete negro, enquanto o vento tentava inutilmente desacelerar a _Hayabusa_ que ronronava entre minhas pernas. Minhas mãos, com luvas de couro igualmente pretas, aceleravam a moto que agora corria rápida pela estrada sinuosa no meio do bosque esmeralda. O cheiro adocicado do sereno fazia minha garganta arder com cada quilômetro percorrido até a pequena caverna feita de pedras que se encontrava no acostamento, guiando até oinde ficav a entrada subterrânea da garagem do _Érotique._ O espaço reservado para minha _garota _era afastado dos outros carros luxuosos estacionados por ali.

Desci da moto e retirei o capacete. Inspirando profundamente senti o cheiro amargo do álcool destilado misturado ao penetrante aroma de suor humano, mesclados ao nauseante cheiro de drogas em seus organismos que exalava da porta aberta logo à minha direita. O som das minhas _Shitkickers_ no cascalho solto era extremamente estressante a cada passo que minhas pernas davam, principalmente quando já podia ouvir o som alto e abafado de _Nine Inch Nails_ recitando tudo que eu precisava naquela noite.

_"You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you"_

Os batimentos humanos aceleravam a medida que seus corpos se chocavam uns contra os outros e a música pesada entrava por seus ouvidos. O cheiro cítrico de sexo era forte no ar cortado por feixes de luz_,_ e fez com que meu nariz se enrugasse. Minha garganta ardia de sede, fazendo minhas pupilas dilatarem a cada passo para dentro daquele _club_.

As dançarinas, praticamente nuas, estavam presas em gaiolas nas laterais da pista de dança e sorriam assim que percebiam meu olhar em seus corpos suados. Os movimentos se tornavam mais eróticos com cada passo adiante. O cheiro de sangue feminino misturado com o aroma doce da umidade de seus sexos penetrando meu organismo fazia com que minhas presas se alongassem, espetando minha língua e inundando minha boca com veneno – aumentando minhas necessidades por humanos –, enquanto me afastava, subindo os degraus negros da escada.

_"Help me  
I broke apart my insides  
Help me  
I've got no soul to sell  
Help me  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself"_

No andar superior, onde se encontravam o barzinho e mesas de vidro com pequenos lustres descendo do teto até o centro, se concentravam as meninas que iriam cuidar dos _drinks_ da noite. Segui até a mesa mais afastada - fora dos focos dos holofotes que iluminavam a pista de dança.

Ainda não procurara por nenhuma fêmea que pudesse me alimentar, apesar de esse ser o motivo de estar no _Érotique _naquela noite maldita. Mas eu teria que dar um jeito nisso em breve, já que minha garganta ardia com cada pulsar de sangue nos corpos suados que dançavam na pista no piso inferior.

Eu ainda poderia escolher entre arrastar uma mulher excitada por minhas _habilidades especiais _ou simplesmente pagar uma prostituta - sem precisar me preocupar com o que a mordida em sua jugular pudesse causar. Não que eu me importasse de qualquer forma.

"Posso lhe oferecer algo?" – a voz rouca e feminina pronunciou em meu ouvido, tocando minha orelha levemente com seus lábios. Os cabelos escuros e ondulados que cobriam as costas de Heidi roçaram na ombreira de minha jaqueta. "Ou apenas ficará olhando?" – provocou, rebolando seu quadril até ficar de frente a mim.

Meus olhos foram de seus pés – calçados por uma bota negra de salto alto fino que lhe aderia as pernas longas e encerrava acima de seus joelhos –, até suas coxas pálidas e se fixaram na saia curta e rodada que não deixava nada para a imaginação. Um _corselet_ de couro preto com arrebites de metais em todo seu contorno lhe apertava a cintura e fivelas subiam até embaixo de seus seios, que estavam espremidos e volumosos em um decote avantajado. Seus cabelos cor de mogno caíam por seus ombros, e uma maquiagem escura em seus olhos violetas destacava seu rosto esculpido.

Ergui uma sobrancelha umedecendo meus lábios e sorrindo amplamente quando pousei meus olhos em sua boca, enquanto eu desprendia uma onda de excitação que envolveu seu baixo ventre. Ri baixo quando ela fechou os olhos e soltou a respiração lentamente pelos dentes trincados.

"Por enquanto o que eu preciso não está ao seu alcance, Heidi." - respondi com voz baixa, tendo a certeza que ela poderia me ouvir. "Porém, se você quiser me agradar e me trouxer um _Daniel's _puro, demonstrarei toda minha gratidão." – sorri largamente, apoiando os antebraços na mesa de vidro e, aproximando meus dedos de uma das fivelas do _corselet_. Notei seus braços arrepiarem-se. "Então?"

Heidi girou nos calcanhares da bota e me olhou sobre o ombro. Com o mesmo sorriso ainda no rosto deixei que minha mão estalasse em um dos lados de seu traseiro, fazendo sua pele arder.

"Vamos mulher!" – exclamei, piscando um olho. "Não tenho a noite toda."

Um chiado saiu de seus lábios carnudos e pintados de vermelho, enquanto ela mostrava suas presas discretamente. Recostei-me na cadeira, cruzando meus braços sobre o peito e passando minha língua em meus próprios dentes sem tirar meus olhos de suas falsas íris violetas.

_"I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god"_

Ela desviou o olhar ao caminhar para bar, rebolando exageradamente os quadris até lá, e atraindo minha atenção para aquela parte do _lounge. _Os bancos altos e com estofados pretos estavam praticamente vazios, sendo ocupado apenas por uma bela silhueta feminina. Ela vestia uma jaqueta de couro, as pernas aparentemente pequenas, mas bem feitas, estavam cruzadas e descobertas. As sandálias de salto agulha calçavam perfeitamente seus pés. Os cabelos negros e repicados não atingiam seus ombros extremamente femininos e davam uma bela visão de sua nuca pálida - o que me obrigou a engolir em seco.

Meu corpo se agitou com seus movimentos inquietos e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos de sua nuca, desejando sentir a pulsação de suas veias em meus lábios, enquanto seu coração batesse mais rápido, excitando-me ainda mais quando o tremor do medo percorresse sua espinha e chegasse até mim, fazendo-me afundar minhas presas em seu pescoço, à medida que ouvisse seu gemido.

Ergui-me da mesa em um solavanco, permanecendo nas sombras e caminhando lentamente em sua direção. Heidi voltou contrariada com a minha bebida e apanhei pelo caminho o copo largo com o líquido âmbar. Quando finalmente ouvi os batimentos acelerados da mulher, inspirei o ar, captando o odor entorpecente e ácido do ilícito tão prestigiado entre os humanos. Seu sangue doce atingiu meu olfato logo em seguida, porém o cheio do medo misturado ao suor que exalava de seu corpo fez com que eu apertasse o passo. Traguei o uísque para dentro de minha garganta, e senti o líquido quente rasgar minhas entranhas, enfraquecendo meu organismo vampiresco. Suas reações corporais me embriagavam mais a cada centímetro que eu me aproximava.

Meu corpo cobriu suas costas e eu senti cada mudança em seu comportamento como se fosse uma extensão do meu. O medo de ser apanhada com o pó branco se transformou em um quente desespero, partindo para uma irritação extremamente excitante quando pousei meu copo de um dos lados do seu corpo e uma nota de cem do outro.

"Não ouse inspirar." – sussurrei ao lado de seu ouvido, ondulando inércia para seu corpo pequeno. "Eu preciso do seu sangue..." – inspirei a pele de seu pescoço lentamente, controlando minha língua para não recolher o gosto salgado de sua essência. "Puro."

_"You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything"_

Um riso sarcástico escapou de seus lábios, enquanto ela colocava as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Seu corpo rodou lentamente na banqueta - dentro de meus braços - ficando perigosamente cara a cara comigo. Sua respiração tranquila tocou minha face, trazendo o hálito de uma bebida adocicada. Fechei os olhos, inspirando forte o cheiro do sangue que exalava da mulher.

Ergui minhas pálpebras lentamente, e olhei para seus lábios incrivelmente rosados e inchados - para uma mulher sem batom. Um sorriso sexy e convencido surgiu ali, atraindo meu olhar para seus dentes brancos e para o formato de seu rosto. Suas pupilas dilatadas por conta da escuridão não impediram que eu visse suas íris de um tom esverdeado. Suas pálpebras estavam esfumaçadas por uma sombra escura, reforçada com um lápis igualmente forte destacando mais ainda a intensidade de seus olhos e a palidez de sua pele.

"E por que eu iria me importar com isso?" – seus lábios voltaram a capturar minha atenção, enquanto seus dedos finos com unhas curtas e escuras alisavam a ponta de seu nariz pequeno e arrebitado.

Dei um passo para trás e levei o copo de uísque até minha boca. Enquanto tomava outro longo gole da destilada, retirei mais uma nota de cem de dentro de minha jaqueta, olhando diretamente para o que o seu decote mostrava.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando uma gargalhada. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto sua mão subia por meu peito, e ela se pôs de pé, aproximando-se do meu corpo.

"Você ainda não me deu motivos para me importar." – sua voz soou próxima ao meu ouvido, suas unhas raspando em meu peitoral. "Continue tentando. Talvez eu desperdice minha folga com você." – ela sorriu, e pegou meu copo. Caminhou até o alto da escada olhando sobre o ombro para mim, rindo e bebericando a _minha _bebida, enquanto descia os degraus lentamente, segurando o corrimão.

Mordi o lábio inferior sorrindo e cerrando os olhos, enquanto acompanhava os sons _dos_ saltos e o batimento _do_ coração acelerado, misturando-se aos corpos que se remexiam.

"Jasper, Jasper..." – Heidi murmurou atrás de mim, com tom de reprovação em sua voz. "Ela é só uma humana." – comentou, subindo suas mãos por meus ombros, e envolvendo meu pescoço por trás. "Você irá matá-la se encostar suas mãos nela." – o beijo molhado estalou em meu pescoço. "Você precisa de uma mulher forte e que _aguente _o que você tem a oferecer, não acha?"

"Eu gosto das mulheres delicadas." – respondi, alisando seu antebraço até a altura de seus pulsos, desfazendo o laço em meu pescoço. "Agora, se me permite... tenho um copo de uísque a recuperar." – virei as costas indo na direção da escada em velocidade humana.

_"Help me  
Tear down my reason  
Help me  
It's your sex I can smell  
Help me  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else"_

Evitei chocar contra os corpos frágeis da pista de dança, enquanto a _caçava_ entre os holofotes e todas aquelas pessoas estranhamente vestidas. No entanto, a luxúria que se libertava deles me apunhalava, deixando meu organismo mais ansioso por _saboreá-la. _Sua silhueta feminina se desviava lentamente com movimentos sinuosos de seu quadril e ombros, e vez ou outra ela olhava diretamente em meus olhos.

Travei meu maxilar, inspirando profundamente a trilha de sua excitação e sentindo meu corpo reagir àquela úmida fragrância com intensidade. As pernas pálidas e torneadas eram decisivas, seus pés se consolidavam um frente ao outro no piso sujo com bebidas e outros resíduos.

O jogo de gato e rato me cansou e fez com que um rosnado saísse de minha garganta involuntariamente quando um loiro tão alto quanto eu – mas que exalava um nauseante cheiro de macho humano –, se aproximou de seu corpo, envolvendo seu antebraço e a retirando de seu andar felino. Ele levava os cabelos loiros presos em uma tira de couro. Seu organismo já embriagado não conseguia captar o perigo de se aproximar tanto da minha _presa_.

Meu corpo se deslocou mais rápido do que eu esperava, e antes que pudesse realmente controlar os instintos, meu punho já ia de encontro ao maxilar dele, derrubando e deixando-o inconsciente rapidamente. Segurei firme o braço dela, rebocando-a pelos corredores do _club_. Aquele labirinto escuro com portas e cantos estava com pouco movimentado naquela noite, porém, os tapetes que cobriam cada centímetro quadrado do túnel fediam como cachorro molhado.

Seus batimentos agora estavam acelerados, juntamente com sua respiração, o que fez com que eu sorrisse. Agora só faltava o _medo _para que aquilo fosse completo, mas a essência de sua excitação chegou às minhas narinas, fazendo com que meu membro pulasse dentro dos jeans escuros. Puxei seu corpo com força, rodando-a e a empurrando para a parede mais próxima. Prensei meu corpo contra o dela com pressa, enquanto segurava seus punhos no alto de sua cabeça e me aproximava de seu pescoço exposto.

"Quanto eu preciso pagar pra me enterrar dentro de você?" – sussurrei, subindo com meus lábios por sua garganta, sentindo o gosto salgado de sua pele e deslizando minhas palmas por seu colo.

_"I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god"_

Seus dedos se enroscaram em meus cabelos, puxando meu rosto para perto do seu e encerrando o contato com sua pele. Seus olhos não estavam contentes e eu ergui uma sobrancelha maliciosamente, sentindo o arrepio causado pela ardência em meu couro cabeludo percorrer minha coluna. Seu corpo, próximo ao meu, deixava todas as sensações à flor da pele. Ela lambeu os lábios olhando para meu rosto e dando outro puxão em meus cabelos.

Subiu o joelho por dentro de minha coxa, pousando-o no meio de minhas pernas. Meu sorriso se expandiu mais ao me esfregar em sua pele. Fechei os olhos, enquanto ela pressionava meu membro duro contra seu joelho.

"Homens." – sibilou acompanhando meus movimentos. "Pensam que todas as mulheres tem um preço." – um biquinho se formou em sua boca enquanto meneava a cabeça de um lado a outro, ainda segurando meus cabelos. "Em primeiro lugar." – disse autoritária, mordiscando meu queixo, fazendo-me abrir os olhos. "Eu não sou uma prostituta. Em segundo, eu disse que estou de folga." – sorriu, e capturou meus lábios, acariciando-os com os dela, fazendo um gemido rouco sair de minha garganta, enquanto eu estocava meu quadril no ar. "E em terceiro." – piscando um olho, ela afastou seu joelho de meu membro. Com a respiração pesada, tentei pensar em uma forma de reclamar por ela ter parado. "Não se trata uma dama assim." - e em seguida eu senti a dor.

Soltei seu corpo dando passos para trás, até sentir a outra parede apoiar minhas costas. Levei minhas mãos até minhas bolas, fechei meus olhos apertados e senti meu corpo se arrepiar com a ereção que ainda pulsava dentro de minhas calças. Curvei meu corpo para frente, mordendo meu lábio inferior com minhas presas, à medida que a vontade de chupar de sua veia crescia cada vez mais.

"Sua vadia mal comida." – rosnei endireitando meu corpo lentamente, sentindo o nervosismo vir de seu corpo, misturando-se com o meu próprio. Ergui meu rosto, encarando os olhos cor de esmeralda com raiva. "Por que você fez isso?"

Ela estava de braços cruzados, deixando seus seios mais empinados. Balançava a cabeça lentamente, estalando sua língua em forma negativa. Meus olhos desceram por seu corpo demoradamente, observando sua pele pálida exposta através da jaqueta de couro com atenção. Inspirei forte o ar, sentindo o cheiro de sua excitação ainda mais forte, enquanto ela batia o salto de sua sandália no chão.

Eu estava excitado, apesar da dor ainda incomodar um pouco. Com um sorriso torto no rosto, encostei-me à parede e apoiei a sola de um pé nela, enquanto alisava o volume que se formava em minha calça olhando-a fixamente. Ela bufou, acompanhando os movimentos de minha mão com os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Gargalhei baixo ao apertar meu membro, colocando a outra mão para dentro do jeans.

Ela olhou ao redor, procurando para ver se alguém se aproximava. A ansiedade que borbulhou em meu estômago vindo de seu corpo fez com que eu gemesse e apoiasse minha cabeça na parede apertando os olhos, enquanto sentia minha mão quente na extensão de meu membro.

"Não se controle." – falei roucamente. Me masturbando levemente, sentia os arrepios subindo por minha coluna e o misto do aroma de sua intimidade com o tesão que seu corpo exalava penetrava meu organismo. "Você quer me tocar?" – perguntei abaixando minha cabeça e a olhando sob os cílios, enquanto abria minha boca para permitir que o ar se liberasse de meus pulmões.

Seu corpo estremeceu, obrigando-a a apoiar-se na parede atrás dela. Sorri, aproveitando para provocá-la mais, ondulando mais excitação para seu organismo. Ela se desequilibrou, chocando-se contra a parede e gemendo, enquanto se agarrava à jaqueta já aberta.

_"Through every forest  
Above the trees  
Within my stomach  
Scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey  
Inside your hive  
You are the reason  
I stay alive"_

"O que você está... fazendo?" – a morena questionou com a respiração ofegante, imitando os mesmos gestos que eu por baixo de sua saia justa de couro.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" – perguntei, aumentando a intensidade de meus movimentos dentro de minhas calças e das sensações direcionadas a seu corpo. "Você quer que eu te toque?" – indaguei, me desapoiando da parede e parando rapidamente a sua frente. "Beije?" – toquei sua garganta exposta com meus lábios novamente. "Chupe?" – envolvi seu lóbulo com minha língua quente e a ouvi gemer baixinho. "Ou quer que eu te _foda_?" – sussurrei em seu ouvido, empurrando meu quadril contra o seu, enquanto ela apertava nossos corpos.

"O quarto." – ela sussurrou, envolvendo um de seus seios, coberto apenas pela lingerie transparente. "Entre no quarto." – ela disse se desvencilhando de meu toque; abrindo a porta atrás dela. Seu corpo de costas para mim era extremamente erótico. Dei um passo à frente, completando a distância entre nós e envolvendo seu ventre por trás.(corpo-corpo)

"Eu quero te _foder_ assim." – disse em seu ouvido, subindo a saia que cobria suas pernas e empurrando minha ereção contra sua bunda. Seu corpo estremeceu, mas ela retirou minha mão de sua pele e entrou no quarto, ascendendo a luz que iluminava fracamente o resto do cômodo - com o foco sobre a barra o poste que ficava no meio do quarto.

O local era pequeno e tinha apenas aquele pedestal, uma comprida poltrona e um balcão em frente à ela coberto de espelhos. O cheiro de cigarro e ilícitos misturados a sexo e bebidas era forte, e eu podia ouvir seus batimentos altos.

Apoiei-me no batente da porta e olhei meu reflexo no espelho que cobria todas as paredes do ambiente. Meu cabelo estava totalmente bagunçado e meus lábios inchados. Minhas presas apareciam levemente através de minha boca, enquanto meus olhos tinham as pupilas extremamente dilatadas.

Eu estava _faminto. _

"Sente-se ali." – ela disse, indo até o balcão preto - igual a todo o resto. "E escute-me."

Ri fracamente, andando para dentro do quarto e abrindo o zíper de minha jaqueta. Deixei-a no começo da poltrona, me joguei no centro dela e me acomodei, observando seu traseiro mal coberto pela saia que trajava poucos minutos atrás.

"O que está fazendo?" – perguntei, abrindo minhas pernas e inalando seu perfume que impregnara meu organismo. Eu poderia sentir aquilo em qualquer lugar, se eu a deixasse viva depois de hoje.

Ela me olhou sobre os ombros, sorrindo maliciosamente, e uma música começou a preencher o quarto pequeno.

"Apenas aproveite e não me toque." – voltou-se para frente, manipulando o holofote de luz ao seu gosto também.

watch?v=ecM2gKjj0lY&feature=related **(****World Outside – The Devlins)**

Sorri para ela, forçando uma dose de prazer na direção de seu ventre. Sua pele se arrepiou, fazendo com que sua respiração se acelerasse e sua cabeça inclinasse para o lado.

_"Tell me your secret, what you desire  
I will still be there for you  
And tell me you need it, tell me something you're not  
I will still be there for you  
Say you believe it, all of your lies  
Tell me you feel it and don't compromise  
I will still be there for you"_

Acomodei-me melhor no sofá aveludado de cor rubra, enquanto meus olhos estavam fixos nos quadris de Alice - que se mexiam lentamente com a batida da musica. Sua pele branca em contraste com a calcinha preta pequena e rendada fazia com que meu pau latejasse ainda mais contra minha calça, deslocando mais excitação para a mulher na minha frente.

Sorri quando nossos olhos se encontraram e a chamei com o dedo indicador, batendo em minhas coxas em seguida. Ela sorriu, meneado a cabeça negativamente, e subiu no pedestal próximo ao sofá. A humana caminhou lentamente ao redor do poste, encarando-me intensamente, enquanto deslizava sua mão através do metal. Seu quadril rebolava ao ritmo da música provocante.

Ela enroscou uma das pernas no cilindro logo em seguida, dando impulso e rodando rapidamente. Seu rosto se transformou em um semblante erótico e sedutor. _Intocável._ As pupilas dilatadas e os lábios entreabertos junto com os movimentos lascivos de seu quadril e ombros, eram hipnotizadores.

_"Cacete" _– sibilei, apertando meu membro sobre a calça e golpeando meu quadril no ar enquanto ela se agachava e levantava, rebolando e empinando seu quadril na minha frente.

Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio e repetindo o movimento. Seus joelhos se dobraram, e ela praticamente se sentou sobre seus calcanhares com as pernas abertas. Em seguida, levantou-se erguendo sua bunda em minha direção, fazendo com que eu estremecesse inteiro ao ver a pequena calcinha marcar ainda mais sua intimidade.

_"You're lighting my dreams  
Light up my skin, so far away  
You're holding it in  
I'm looking around, watching it spin  
God, my world outside is changing something  
Within"_

Remexi-me incomodado no sofá, enterrando meus dedos na almofada aveludada, me controlando para não avançar sobre seu corpo e cravar minhas presas em seu pescoço, enquanto meteria fundo dentro de seu sexo - que deixava no ar um aroma _erótico. _Ela continuava a remexer seus quadris ao passo que a batida da música soava em meus ouvidos, acelerando ainda mais meu organismo.

Suas mãos deslizaram novamente pela barra de metal, dando o impulso necessário para que seu corpo rodasse no pedestal e ela pousasse novamente agachada sobre seus calcanhares - com as pernas abertas. Percorri desde os seus olhos fechados e o sorriso satisfeito que aparecia em seus lábios, até seu centro, coberto apenas por um minúsculo pedaço de pano, fazendo com que eu rosnasse quando ela inclinou seu quadril em minha direção, oferecendo-se para mim.

Ergui meu tronco esparramado do sofá, apoiando meus antebraços nos joelhos, enquanto esticava outro braço em sua direção. O pedestal próximo ao sofá permitiu que eu deslizasse minha palma no interior de sua coxa, arrepiando-me com a maciez e calor de sua pele. Ela fechou rapidamente as pernas, levantando-se com um rebolado. O vão de seu salto se encaixou em meu ombro, e ela se inclinou em minha direção, fazendo com que sua calcinha ficasse mais apertada e sua intimidade se aproximasse ainda mais de meu alcance.

"Não ouse me tocar de novo." – sua voz murmurou sedutora em meu ouvido, e novamente seus dedos puxaram meu cabelo, trazendo meu rosto em sua direção. "Ou a brincadeira acaba agora."

_"Tell me you reach it, some of the time  
What you're searching for  
Does the love that surrounds you  
Get you down and kick you to the floor  
So tell me you see __it, with your own eyes  
Tell me the sky is falling now in your world  
I will still be there for you"_

Cerrei meus olhos fitando suas pupilas intensamente, enquanto ampliava a tensão entre nós dois, fazendo seu coração bombear mais forte e a minha vontade de fodê-la contra aquele balcão aumentar.

"Continue a dançar pra mim." – mandei, voltando a recostar-me no sofá. "E tire essa jaqueta também." – falei, desafivelando meu cinto, afrouxando assim, o aperto de minha ereção.

Ela pressionou seu salto no meio do meu peito, olhando para meu rosto com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos cerrados. Seu pé desceu por meu abdômen, me fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha e abrir minha boca quando seu sapato pousou abaixo de meu umbigo.

"Shhhh!" – pediu, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios e repetindo meu gesto com a sobrancelha. "O que você quer que eu faça?" – perguntou, se apoiando na perna esticada sobre meu baixo ventre, me deixando ofegante.

"Sua jaqueta." - repeti, deslizando minha mão por meu tórax até seu calcanhar. "Quero que tire _agora_."

Ela encaixou minha ereção em seu salto alto e eu prendi minha respiração. Um sorriso amplo agraciou seus lábios quando viu que eu tinha posto meus olhos bem branco e eu engoli em seco, empurrando meu quadril contra seu pé e gemendo por conta da pressão do salto fino próximo demais de minhas bolas.

Ela retirou a jaqueta, deslizando-a lentamente pelos ombros e jogando-a ao meu lado. A peça de couro caiu com um baque surdo no sofá. Sua pele era extremamente pálida, porem eu podia sentir o perfume doce e feminino e tinha a certeza que era tão suave quanto a pele de sua coxa. Seus seios eram médios e firmes dentro do sutiã negro transparente. Seus mamilos intumescidos despontavam contra o tecido, gritando por minha boca. Umedeci meus lábios, acrescentando necessidade ao misto de sensações que seu corpo sofria naquele instante.

_"You're lighting my dreams  
Light up my skin, waiting so long, time to begin  
I'm looking around, watching it spin  
God my world outside is changing something within"_

"Satisfeito?" – ela perguntou, colocando mais pressão em minha ereção e retirando um gemido rouco de meu corpo.

"Por enquanto." – respondi, sustentando seu olhar. "Volte a dançar." – comandei, colocando uma mão para trás de meu pescoço, enquanto a outra fazia movimentos circulares em seu tornozelo.

Ela retirou seu pé, fazendo com que minha mão caísse sobre meu colo, e ali eu a mantive, acariciando meu membro por sobre a calça. Seu corpo, agora praticamente despido, dançava lentamente de costas para mim, rebolando seus quadris com suas pernas levemente abertas e suas mãos se apoiando na barra de metal. Ela me olhou por sobre o ombro, vendo meu olhar fixo em sua bunda praticamente exposta pela calcinha minúscula.

Lambi meus lábios, umedecendo-os quando ela segurou-se ao poste, imaginando como ficaria meu pau entre aqueles dedos pequenos e femininos. Gemi roucamente com o pensamento e coloquei a mão para dentro do cós da calça, sentindo o tecido da boxer branca contra minha palma. Sorri pra ela incentivando que continuasse. Ela girou, ficando de frente para mim, e ergueu suas mãos para cima da cabeça, se apoiando no poste. Começou a rebolar, escorregando pela barra de metal, enquanto eu podia ver seus lábios inferiores marcarem contra a _lingerie_ apertada. Eu quase levantei para tomar sua cintura, rasgar sua calcinha e meter fundo dentro dela no momento em que a angulação de suas pernas permitiu uma visão privilegiada de seu centro úmido.

Prendi a respiração, sabendo que se seu aroma chegasse ao meu organismo, eu poderia mordê-la sem nem ao menos satisfazer-me. Ela se ergueu, rebolando sinuosamente seu quadril e voltou a andar ao redor da barra de metal. Novamente suas mãos se firmaram no poste, e seu corpo se impulsionou, jogando suas pernas no ar enquanto ela o escalava. Suas coxas envolveram o metal gelado, arrepiando minha espinha, e eu massageei com mais vontade o meu membro.

"_Merda!"_ – exclamei, levantando rapidamente do sofá e dando um passo a frente, ficando rente ao pedestal. Suas pernas cruzadas na barra de metal ficaram a centímetros do meu rosto. Respirei fundo, tocando sua panturrilha que estava esticada sobre meu ombro com meus lábios, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar, enquanto envolvia seu quadril com minhas mãos e forçava seu corpo a escorregar. Ela sorriu sensualmente, rebolando tentadoramente ao roçar contra o poste sua intimidade coberta apenas pela fina renda transparente da calcinha.

Baixou seu corpo até poder colocar seus pés novamente no chão. Suas mãos continuavam segurando seu corpo pendente para trás, rebolando seus quadris de um lado para o outro na direção de minha ereção. Então me olhou diretamente nos olhos.

"Se afaste!" – pediu, circulando o pedestal, com uma voz autoritária e roçando sua bunda em minha ereção. "Ou eu posso te machucar." – completou, olhando sobre o ombro.

Dei um passo para trás, levantando minhas mãos em sinal de rendição, e observei sua cintura se mexer, as mãos firmes no poste novamente demonstrando sua habilidade.

Ela se aproximou mais da barra e parou de se mover por alguns segundos, enquanto sua respiração se regularizava. Mordeu os lábios, olhando para mim por um momento e logo em seguida impulsionou sua perna para frente, enroscando-a no poste e impulsionando o resto de seu corpo a se fixar de cabeça para baixo ali. Soltei minha respiração aliviada, vendo que ela já voltara a se mover lascivamente contra aquela barra, chamando-me com o olhar.

"Eu quero te tocar agora." – falei autoritariamente, voltando a me aproximar de seu corpo. Dessa vez apoiando uma das pernas na base do poste.

Sorriu cruzando um de seus braços no cano para que sua mão livre enganchasse no cós de minha calça jeans, e assim ela pudesse me trazer para perto de seu rosto.

"Vá em frente." – incentivou abrindo suas duas pernas em minha frente, deixando-as esticadas e completamente esticadas para mim.

Meus dedos desceram de seus joelhos femininos, correndo só a ponta de dois deles pela pele delicada da parte interna da sua coxa - em ambas as pernas.

Suspirei alto, estocando meu quadril quando senti sua mão livre tocando meu membro sobre a calça no mesmo instante em que corri meu indicador por seus _lábios_ que estavam cobertos pela calcinha.

"Molhadinha." - pensei em voz alta, apertando o maxilar, enquanto ela passava suas unhas na minha extensão.

"Pulsante." – rebateu aproximando seus lábios da ponta do vinco que se formava em minhas calças.

_"So tell me the reasons, show me the signs  
Say you desire, desire me now in this world  
It's our world"_

"Desça daí agora." – falei entre os dentes, ao mesmo tempo que empurrei sua cabeça pela nuca para mais perto de meu membro.

Ela negou, escorregando até que suas palmas pudessem encostar no pedestal, e suas pernas se soltassem do metal, indo para o chão.

"Eu ainda não terminei." – comentou parando de frente para mim. Seus olhos estavam presos nos meus, e ela sorria eroticamente. A pulsação do seu coração soava alta em meu ouvido, enquanto o cheiro salgado de suor misturava-se ao aroma doce de sua intimidade molhada. A mulher pequena e de traços femininos rodou em seus calcanhares, fazendo com que todos meus pensamentos se esvaíssem e o sangue que circulava por minhas veias latejasse na cabeça do meu pau quando ela parou com sua bunda a centímetros de meu alcance.

Suas mãos voltaram para o poste e ela inclinou seus ombros para frente, empinando seu quadril para trás e deixando sua bunda exposta para mim. Seus movimentos morosos e sensuais, que iam de um lado para o outro fazendo-a esfregar-se em minha ereção, fizeram com que uma mão minha estalasse em sua nádega, ao passo que com a outra eu a puxei contra mim.

"Que tal parar _agora _e..._"_ – insisti entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo curto, puxando-a para meu peito, cobrindo suas costas com meu corpo e pressionando sua cintura contra a minha própria. "Sentar naquele balcão com as pernas abertas, mostrar sua buceta molhada e me levar à loucura dentro de minhas calças?"

Ela miou sobre meu corpo, ondulando-se contra mim e levando minha mão para dentro de sua calcinha, me dando a oportunidade de tocar seu clitóris inchado com meus dedos indicador e médio.

Estoquei contra seu quadril e pressionei o nervo inchado entre meus dedos, vendo-a estremecer enquanto puxava seu cabelo e deixava seu pescoço exposto aos meus lábios.

Engoli em seco ao sentir aos poucos seu perfume penetrar meu organismo, deixando minha respiração acelerada e minhas presas mais salientes. Aspirei sua pele, pressionando meu rígido membro em seu quadril que rebolava com os movimentos de meus dedos. Minha língua tocou sua pele, experimentando, fazendo a sede aumentar

"Quero ver seus dedos estocando fundo nessa bucetinha molhada. _Agora_." – urgi, me afastando dela e voltando a olhar seu corpo arrepiado, engolindo a saliva que se acumulou em minha boca.

Ela me obedeceu, andando meio trôpega até o balcão cobertos por espelhos. Seus olhos, com as pupilas dilatadas, me olharam através do reflexo e eu tive a certeza que a foderia contra aquele balcão olhando em seus olhos enquanto afundaria-me em sua intimidade e em seu pescoço. Minha respiração saiu em um assovio no momento em que ela mordiscou os lábios, puxando seu sutiã e expondo os seios para mim.

_"You're lighting my dreams, light up my skin  
You're so far away, you're holding it in  
I'm looking around, watching it spin  
God my world outside is changing something  
Within"_

Seus mamilos eram rosados e destacavam-se em seus seios pálidos - como o resto de sua pele alva. Os bicos estavam intumescidos e gritando por meus lábios, enquanto seus dedos apertavam-nos, provocando-me.

"Tire o resto da roupa." – mandei, andando até ela e ficando parado por um tempo atrás de suas costas. Seus olhos queimavam em meu rosto, enquanto minha ereção urgia para que eu a tomasse naquele instante.

Novamente traguei seu perfume, sentindo meus músculos se tencionarem, enquanto meu pau pulsava. Controlei-me e sentei no pedestal do poste, esperando que ela se curvasse para abaixar a calcinha transparente e encharcada por suas pernas. E foi exatamente o que ela fez.

Ver aquela peça de roupa tão minúscula e intima deslizar de seu centro úmido, por suas coxas, passando pelos joelhos e chegando finalmente ao salto alto foi completamente torturante – principalmente quando ela se curvou para pegar a peça de seus calcanhares, expondo sua bundinha redonda e sua intimidade rosada e lisa para mim; acabando comigo quando o tecido preto voou para o meu rosto, colocando a sua essência próxima do meu nariz.

"Hmmmm." – gemi, sorvendo ainda mais o aroma que desprendia do tecido, enquanto meus olhos fixavam em seus movimentos até o balcão e minha mão massageava descaradamente a minha excitação através da braguilha aberta. Seus olhos me observaram com luxúria depois de impulsionar o corpo e sentar-se ali em cima, abrindo suas pernas e deslizando seus dedos por seus lábios inferiores. Ela os acariciou, jogando a cabeça para trás, e olhando fixamente para meus dedos e para o membro duro feito pedra em minhas mãos.

Desdobrei uma onda forte de ansiedade para sua intimidade, sentindo o exato momento quando ela a atingiu, causando um gemido vindo do meio de sua garganta e arrepiando seus pelos. Sorri, apertando minha ereção e causando o mesmo arrepio em meu corpo.

"Deixe-me te _controlar_." – sussurrei, acariciando minhas bolas enquanto me masturbava por sobre a cueca, o olhar focado em seu sexo liso.

Ela respondeu com um gemido, arqueando as costas e se oferecendo mais para mim, seus dedos agora circulando seu clitóris. A pulsação que chegava de seu corpo misturada de tesão e necessidade eram totalmente excitantes, o que me fazia responder às suas provocações com maior intensidade.

_ "It's our world, but time moves  
Time moves on in our world"_

Enquanto rebolava sobre o balcão, de olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos, suas mãos subiram para seus seios, pressionando seus mamilos entre os indicadores e os dedos médios, resultando em outro gemido. Ela apoiou as mãos sobre o balcão, expondo sua intimidade para mim, implorando que eu a tocasse. Mordi meus lábios, enviando outra vez para seu corpo a sensação exata que a levaria cada vez mais ao limite.

Eu iria fazê-la _gozar _sem ao menos encostar em seu sexo.

Sorri amplamente com o pensamento. Trouxe meu pau para fora da cueca, expondo a glande vermelha e molhada com o pré-gozo, o que a fez lamber os lábios de vontade e me fez começar a me masturbar mais forte na frente dela. Seus dedos voltaram a acariciar seu clitóris, fazendo-a ondular seu corpo, banhando-me com seu prazer.

Eu sentia minha pele formigar com cada investida de meu punho contra a firme extensão de carne enrijecida em minhas mãos e com cada estocada de seus dedos em sua intimidade molhada. Seus seios quicavam com os movimentos de sobe e desce de seu tronco contra sua mão, fazendo com que minha respiração saísse como a de um tigre que rodeava sua presa. Lufadas fortes e quentes escapavam de minhas narinas enquanto eu manipulava as sensações de seu corpo exposto ao meu próprio prazer.

Seus gemidos começaram a ficar mais audíveis e estridentes, e eu sentia que podia controlar todos os pontos de tensão de seu corpo feminino. Era como se cada centímetro de sua pele suave e excitada estivesse sob o estimulo da palma de minhas mãos. E eu podia fazer o que bem entendesse com isso.

Estoquei com força contra o aperto de minha mão, desviando o olhar de sua intimidade encharcada para visualizar meu membro deslizando por minha palma. Urrei quando envolvi minhas bolas, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se contraía em um espasmo, completando o meu próprio êxtase.

Desacelerei os movimentos das minhas mãos, quando percebi que ela estava próxima do ápice, e aumentei a intensidade de todas as sensações que incidia sobre seu sexo e corpo.

"Eu estou em todo seu corpo agora." – falei entre um rosnado rouco, e meus olhos fixados em seus dedos que entravam e saíam de sua entrada úmida aumentavam a intensidade do momento. "Me sinta." – falei, focando os movimentos giratórios de minha mão na ponta de minha ereção. "Me deguste." – pedi, sentindo todos os meus músculos se tencionarem e meu membro pulsar mais intensamente quando o orgasmo finalmente atingiu o corpo dela.

Delicadas gotas umedeciam a pele de seu pescoço, causando em minha garganta a ardência da sede que me assolava. Ainda com minha ereção contra minha palma, a saboreei com o olhar, gravando cada curva e detalhe de seu corpo exposto frente a mim.

"Isso foi..." – sua voz rouca por conta do orgasmo soou cansada e esbaforida, e ela ainda estremecia com cada respiração minha.

"Fantástico?" – perguntei encostando-me no poste. Abri mais minhas pernas, empurrando meu quadril para cima e apontando meu pau duro para o alto, capturando sua atenção. "Maravilhoso?" – continuei a questionar, enquanto os movimentos de minha mão na glande avermelhada diminuíam. "Orgástico?"

"Satisfatório!" – exclamou, dando outro impulso para descer do balcão, ficando de pé sobre os saltos altos que ainda trazia calçados nos pés. "Você permanece duro!" – ela comentou, andando lascivamente até próximo de mim, e outra música completamente erótica começou a preencher o silêncio de nossas respirações.

watch?v=Z4joDAJQA30 **(Sex (I am) - Lovage)**

_"Dan, I need you now  
Ok Mikey, come  
Feel the fire  
Feel my love inside you so bright"_

"Aprecio que tenha reparado!" – rebati, deixando ironia envenenar minha voz.

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios carnudos enquanto ela balançava seus quadris em minha direção. Suas pernas torneadas roçavam à medida que seus pés se firmavam um frente ao outro e ela se aproximava de meu corpo feito uma leoa. Eu permaneci sentado, apoiando-me em meus cotovelos. A glande de meu membro extremamente rígido brilhava. Sua coxa roçou contra a minha, fazendo com que meu pau pulasse e ela soltasse um riso abafado ao subir no pedestal e se posicionar atrás de mim.

Ela se sentou sobre os calcanhares, deixando minha cabeça entre suas pernas abertas. Suas unhas se embrenharam em meus cabelos, puxando minha cabeça para trás e me colocando frente a sua intimidade avermelhada. Sorri, inalando o doce aroma do seu orgasmo e lambendo meus lábios, ansiando em sentir seu gosto. Ela rebolou quando soltei o fôlego preso em minha garganta que tocou seu sexo sensível, e eu gostei da sensação.

Ela se debruçou sobre meu tronco, fazendo com que eu deitasse completamente no pedestal do poste. Seus joelhos apoiados nas laterais de meu pescoço traziam sua intimidade próxima a meu rosto, e eu sentia sua respiração tocar meu membro sensível. Seu corpo, deitado sobre o meu, começou a serpentear enquanto nossa posição possibilitava que provássemos de nossos sexos.

Prendi a respiração em expectativa quando senti sua boca roçar minha glande e me controlei para não estocar contra seu rosto. O calor de seu suspiro se intensificou, principalmente quando sua língua tocou a ponta de meu pau, lambendo e saboreando meu gosto. Ofeguei quando ela rapidamente se afastou, pressionando meu membro para frente com seus seios médios, e me obrigando a arquear as costas por conta da pressão. Ela recuou o corpo, voltando a ficar em cima de mim, e deslizou sobre meu tronco. Seu sexo mais uma vez pairou próximo demais de meus lábios, o que me instigou a levantar a cabeça e capturar sua intimidade entre meus dentes.

Ela gemeu, roçando novamente meu membro em sua boca úmida, fazendo com que eu gemesse e contraísse meus músculos sob seu corpo. Novamente ela foi para frente, esfregando meu pau com seus seios e o pressionando, causando espasmos em meu corpo por conta da fricção de nossas peles.

Seu corpo nu serpenteou sobre o meu até que minhas mãos avançaram para suas coxas e eu segurei seu quadril para que minha língua tocasse seu clitóris. Seu gosto fez o frenesi da sede e a tentação de ouvir a pulsação do seu sangue através de seu sexo aumentarem. E se ela não tivesse se erguido no momento que minhas presas roçaram sua virilha, eu a teria mordido.

Ainda deitado, pude ver seu corpo se mover até que ela estivesse em minha frente, rebolando seus quadris e olhando diretamente para meu membro ainda mais excitado, exibindo veias saltadas por sua extensão.

Seus olhos me provocavam e seus lábios vermelhos sorriam para mim. Ela rodou tentadoramente em seus calcanhares, ficando de costas e empinando sua bunda em minha frente. Olhou-me por sobre seu ombro e remexeu os quadris eroticamente; e meu pau pulsando por contato. Finalmente ela sentou em meu colo, apoiando-se em minhas coxas contraídas, e comprimiu meu membro entre seus lábios inferiores molhados, porém sem permitir a penetração.

_ "There's a sound and the smell of love on my mind  
I'm a toy  
Come and play with me, say work now  
Wrap your legs  
Around me ride me tonight  
Sex, sex, sex"_

Minha ereção pulsava e eu apertava meus dedos contra minhas palmas com cada rebolada que ela dava sobre meu colo. Suas costas suadas se contraiam com cada movimento sinuoso, e ela se umedecia em excitação com cada latejar meu. Os gemidos eram incontroláveis com cada estocada de meu quadril contra sua intimidade que se esfregava contra minha extensão.

Sentei-me, segurando com uma mão sua cintura fina e a pressionando para baixo, para que eu pudesse colocar mais pressão ainda sobre meu pau, que estava sensível a suas carícias quentes.

O cheiro de sexo agora era forte e ela rebolava no ritmo da música sobre mim. Com a outra mão, segurei seu seio, finalmente sentindo a textura da pele de seus mamilos intumescidos contra meu polegar. Ela gemeu mais alto, pressionando meu membro contra seu corpo e meu abdômen, fazendo nós dois estremecermos. Afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, beijando a pele que logo estaria contra meus dentes.

_"I'm a man  
I'm a goddess  
I'm a man  
I'm a virgin  
I'm a man  
I'm a blue movie  
I'm a man  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a man  
I'm a geisha  
I'm a man  
I'm a little girl  
I'm a man  
And we'll make love together"_

Ela se levantou rápido o suficiente apenas para envolver a minha excitação com suas mãos e o movimentá-lo rapidamente. Novamente sentou-se em meu colo, ficando frente a mim e levando minha glande até seu clitóris - mais uma vez inchado. Ela roçou meu pau em seu sexo por tempo suficiente para me fazer retorcer sobre meu próprio corpo.

Sua carne extremamente úmida e quente roçava no meu pau inchado e completamente excitado.

Ela inclinou os ombros para trás, usando minhas coxas como apoio, e continuou a rebolar em meu colo, deixando seus seios empinados perto demais do meu rosto, os oferecendo para mim. Deslizei minhas mãos por seu ventre – sentindo sua pele se arrepiar sob meu toque – até seus mamilos. Seu seio coube perfeitamente em minha mão, enquanto eu o massageava, urgindo-a a continuar com a dança erótica que seu quadril proporcionava contra o meu.

Meu membro continuava a pulsar contra sua intimidade. Seus gemidos eram descontrolados e agudos, e suas mãos ora se apoiavam em meus joelhos, ora firmavam-se em minha nuca.

Suas pupilas continuavam dilatadas, agora por conta da tensão provocada pelo atrito de nossas peles. Seus lábios inchados - o inferior firmemente mordido por seus dentes - eram tentadores. Subi uma de minhas mãos de seus seios até sua nuca, puxando seu rosto para perto do meu, capturando sua boca com os meus lábios e penetrando-a com minha ávida língua.

O gosto de seu beijo era extasiante. Os movimentos de sua língua contra minha – ora batalhando pela dominância do beijo, ora chupando e acariciando minha boca – eram ainda mais excitantes. Suas unhas arranhando meu peitoral por cima da camiseta arrepiavam meu corpo sensível ao seu toque, fazendo a respiração ficar mais ofegante. Seu coração ditava o ritmo das carícias e movimentos de seus quadris. Seu toque me levava aos limites das sensações oferecidas por seu corpo delicioso.

A mulher suada e excitada em meu colo se apoiou em suas pernas, e desencostou nossos quadris. Se segurando em meus ombros, ela começou a provocar a ponta de meu membro com lentas reboladas. Minhas mãos se mantinham em sua cintura, tentando forçar mais seu corpo contra mim, mas ela evitava as investidas, encarando-me com um sorrisinho torto enquanto continuava a me provocar. Ela voltou a se sentar, mas agora sobre meu abdômen, capturando novamente meus lábios, mordicando-os e fazendo meu corpo estremecer contra ela.

"Você está me excitando demais, _pequena_." – rosnei, acompanhando seu rebolado, enquanto ela me masturbava com as suas nádegas firmes e redondas.

Sua mão capturou novamente os cabelos de minha nuca, puxando minha cabeça e expondo meu pescoço. Seus dentes rasparam minha garganta, fazendo com que meu corpo tremesse inteiro e eu rosnasse alto, espalmando minha mão em sua bunda.

Seus dentes arranhando minha jugular, tentando perfurar minha pele, fora o estopim para que meu corpo se descontrolasse.

_"Why does man go to hooker  
First of all because  
He quite often is not all that happy and sexual satisfied at home  
His wife won't perform all the activities he has in mind  
And most of all, oral sex is a taboo  
The woman would say 'what do you think I am, a whore  
I don't want to do that"_

Não consegui segurar mais meus instintos de _predador - _que eram desafiados por seu sangue adocicado - muito menos os de _homem_ - que foram perfeitamente estimulados por seu sexo quente me provocando com apenas o roçar de nossas carnes.

Deslizando minhas mãos por sua cintura, ergui seu corpo de meu colo, empurrando-a contra o balcão a nossa frente, apenas para voltar a colar meu tronco contra suas costas logo em seguida. Suas mãos se espalmaram no vidro, e meus lábios desceram por sua nuca, em direção a suas costas. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu suor salgado e erótico na minha língua, eu me desvencilhava de minhas botas com meus próprios pés, para que as calças jeans pudessem deslizar por minhas coxas. A camiseta que cobria meu tronco foi rapidamente arrancada e lançada para algum canto, junto com a calça. A boxer branca ainda se mantinha em meu corpo, porém a deslizei por minhas pernas assim que sua voz pronunciou sem fôlego _"me foda"_ em meu ouvido.

Inclinei seu corpo contra o balcão, empinando mais sua bunda e pincelando a extensão de seu sexo, fazendo-a estremecer e gemer quando apenas a ponta de meu membro tocou sua entrada molhada.

"Gosta disso?" – perguntei, sussurrando em seu ouvido, repetindo o movimento e a provocando. Seu corpo inteiro vibrava e isso refletia em meu próprio corpo, causando tremores. Eu beijava descontroladamente seu ombro exposto, sentindo a necessidade de penetrá-la.

E foi o que eu fiz assim que ela abraçou meu pescoço com um de seus braços, trazendo meu rosto para perto do seu, beijando-me.

A sensação da sua intimidade quente recebendo meu membro pulsante fez com que nossas respirações se cortassem e eu tivesse que afastar seu quadril, me segurando para não gozar. Mordisquei seu ombro, colocando novamente a glande pulsante para dentro de seu centro que comprimia meu membro.

Estoquei fundo, colocando tudo de uma vez e tirando um gemido dela. Tomei seus seios em minhas mãos, sentindo seu calor me envolver e seu prazer incentivando meus movimentos rápidos e fortes.

Seus mamilos intumescidos entre meus dedos faziam que ela gemesse e chocasse nossos quadris. Sua boca estava aberta, e eu via seus olhos fechados através do reflexo do espelho. Sua garganta mexia quando ela engolia por conta das estocadas. Sibilei, sentindo minhas presas prontas para perfurar sua garganta.

Toquei seu pescoço suado com meus lábios, vendo a pele de seu colo brilhar por conta do suor.

Subi meus beijos para sua nuca, ziguezagueando até seu lóbulo. Mordiquei a pele, tocando-a com a minha língua, enquanto diminuía os movimentos de meus quadris, rebolando e a tocando mais fundo.

"Pode sentir isso?" – perguntei, empurrando mais fundo dentro de seu corpo. "Meu pau está inteiro dento de você." – sussurrei, remexendo meus quadris e puxando seu queixo para cima, esticando sua garganta. Raspei sua pele exposta com minhas presas, massageando seus seios enquanto voltava a entrar e sair com certa lentidão de seu sexo. Suas unhas cravaram em meu pescoço, arrepiando meu corpo.

_"Slip and slide when you're where you like to feel the blood flow  
Not to fast  
Don't be slow my love's in your hands"_

"Mais… rápido." – ela gemeu, pegando minha mão que circulava seus mamilos e levando até seu clitóris inchado, se tocando enquanto eu aumentava minhas estocadas.

Meus dedos brincavam em seu ponto pulsante, enquanto a outra mão continuava em seu seio. Meu membro entrava e saía com firmeza à medida que ela molhava ainda mais meus dedos em seu sexo. Suas paredes me apertavam, fazendo com que eu gemesse e metesse mais forte.

Levei a mão que masturbava seu clitóris até minha boca, chupando seus dedos molhados com seu néctar, e a fazendo rebolar ainda mais. Suguei com vontade seus dedos, apreciando seu gosto em minha língua.

"Deliciosa." – ronronei em seu pescoço, lambendo sua pele e sentindo sua veia pulsar. "Só posso imaginar o gosto de seu sangue como será." – sussurrei, mordiscando seu lóbulo.

"Me morda." – ela pediu, gemendo agudamente, rebolando e apertando firmemente as mãos contra o balcão. "Eu quero que você me morda... enquanto você estiver prestes a... gozar. Não é assim?"

O gemido que ecoou em minha garganta foi dolorido, enquanto eu apertava seus quadris e enfiava fundo em seu corpo. Meu pau pulsou dentro dela, fazendo com que ela me apertasse mais.

"Merda, sim é bem assim." – respondi, aumentando o ritmo e chocando nossos corpos. O som de pele com pele preenchendo o ambiente, enquanto minha boca não saia de seu pescoço. Acariciando, lambendo, beijando. Acarinhando.

_"I'm a man  
I'm a boy  
I'm a man  
I'm you're mother  
I'm a man  
I'm a one night stand  
I'm a man  
I am a bi  
I'm a man  
I'm your slave  
I'm a man  
I'm a little girl  
I'm a man  
And we'll make love together"_

Seus gemidos eram altos e eu já sentia meu corpo estremecer. Meus dedos se entrelaçaram aos dela, e eu abracei seu corpo, inclinando sua cabeça e fixando meu olhar em seu pescoço pálido. Eu estava próximo.

Estalei um beijo em sua pele, sentindo minhas presas afiadas prontas para penetrar seu pescoço. Apertei suas mãos pequenas, estocando fundo e permanecendo dentro dela, as pulsações de meu membro aumentando, como conseqüência de seus movimentos contrários a mim.

Mordi sua pele, cravando minhas presas em seu pescoço e sentindo o sangue quente e volumoso em minha língua. Seu gemido foi alto, e suas convulsões enquanto o orgasmo a envolvia por inteiro foram fortes. Gemi em conjunto, também tremendo ao sugar seu sangue para dentro de meu corpo. Seu gosto era adocicado, feminino. Delicioso. Apertei mais o corpo dela contra o meu, estocando rápido e forte, enquanto meu próprio corpo estremecia e meu orgasmo contraia todos os meus músculos. Seu sangue quente escorrendo por minha garganta era vital, como oxigênio era para os humanos, e eu sentia seu corpo enfraquecer em meu abraço.

Eu deveria parar logo, então suguei com mais força, para que pudesse provar mais de seu gosto. Mais dela. Os gemidos acompanhavam os movimentos de sucção. Sua mão, entrelaçada a minha, subiu até meus cabelos, acarinhando os fios empapados de suor, enquanto ela ainda rebolava e soltava pequenos gemidos de prazer, completamente entregue.

Ela soltou seu corpo em meus braços, enfraquecida pelo orgasmo e pela falta de sangue. Diminui a intensidade de meus lábios que a chupavam, parando em seguida quando senti meus músculos mais fortes. Lambi sua pele, fechando o pequeno ferimento, apenas deixando avermelhadas marcas. Meu membro, ainda dentro dela, pulsava extremamente endurecido.

Sorri, finalmente satisfeito, deslizando para fora dela e a capturando em meus braços.

Deite seu corpo adormecido, completamente nu e exposto para mim, no sofá cor de vinho. Deslizei meu dedo da marca avermelhada em sua garganta, pelo meio de seus seios até chegar ao seu ventre liso. Linda.

Seus batimentos estavam lentos e ritmados. Normal. Seu sangue em meus lábios apenas me deixava ainda mais _duro._

Rosnei levemente quando as batidas da porta ecoaram pelo quarto silencioso, onde apenas nossas respirações eram ouvidas. Meu corpo, completamente nu, brilhava pelo suor que banhara minha pele. O perfume da pequena mulher desacordada no sofá me embriagando.

Rodei a maçaneta, abrindo a porta rapidamente, e encarando Heidi parada na porta. Seus olhos violetas desceram de meu rosto, pelo meu peitoral, até chegar a minha virilha e ser saudada por meu membro extremamente excitado.

"De joelhos." – mandei com a voz rouca, sentindo o tremor de sua excitação refletida em meu corpo. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados, porém me obedeceu, ficando ajoelhada em minha frente. Seus lábios extremamente coloridos de vermelho se separaram, dando a deixa para que eu pudesse enroscar meus dedos em seus cabelos cor de mogno e puxar sua cabeça para mais perto de minha ereção. "Não me faça mandar!" – rosnei, puxando seu cabelo e erguendo sua cabeça em minha direção. "Não é o que você quer?"

Ela ofegou, segurando meu membro e o guiando até seus lábios úmidos. Soltei seu cabelo, apoiando meu braço no batente da porta e fechando meus olhos. Um choque percorreu minha coluna quando o contato se estabeleceu em minha glande sensível e ela soltou um gemido ao tocar sua língua.

Heidi masturbava a base de meu pau, enquanto seus lábios e língua trabalhavam na ponta dele. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, estocando em sua boca e sentindo o sangue da humana deitada no quarto circular por minhas veias. Seu cheiro e gosto completamente impregnado em meu organismo.

"Pode senti-la? Ela é deliciosa não é? Sente o gosto dela em sua boca agora?" – perguntei, empurrando sua cabeça contra meu membro, colocando mais dele dentro de sua boca. "Me faça gozar!" – mandei, deixando um gemido sair de minha garganta quando suas unhas compridas acariciaram minhas bolas.

_ "Most of them come to a hooker and say  
My wife oh my wife is she dead in bed  
She's frigid, cold as a starfish  
They take off the pants  
And their underpants  
There's nothing more ridiculous than a guy with his party socks on  
He dives into the bedroom  
He says "Do me!", suck it !"_

Ela ronronava contra minha glande, que estava funda em sua boca, enquanto suas unhas continuavam a arranhar suavemente meu saco. Aquilo me arrepiava. E eu não demoraria muito em sua boca. Segurei sua cabeça com as duas mãos, estocando contra seus lábios e sentindo suas presas arranharem minha extensão.

Os flashes do corpo da humana rebolando sobre meu colo preencheram minha mente enquanto ela me lambia. O cheiro de seu sexo ainda estava impregnado em meu nariz, e seu gosto presente em minha língua. Seu calor ainda queimava minha pele. E seu corpo dominava minha mente. Eu não conseguia desviar meus pensamentos de seu sexo ardente me recebendo e pressionando, enquanto ela gemia e pulsava por mim.

"Eu quero ver você engolindo tudo, está ouvindo?" – perguntei meio anestesiado, sentindo os espasmos sacudirem meu corpo, ouvindo claramente ela gemendo para mim. Não Heidi, mas a mulher de cabelos curtos e olhos esmeraldas. Seus gemidos agudos repetiam as sensações de nosso orgasmo dentro de minha cabeça.

Os jatos quentes de esperma espirraram, e eu afundei mais meu membro em sua garganta, garantindo que ela engolisse tudo.

Sorri satisfeito, ainda movendo sua boca contra minha extensão ao segurar seus cabelos. Heidi passava a língua, limpando o que restara de sêmen na ponta.

"Jasper, eu..." – ela começou a falar, mas eu apenas virei de costas, batendo a porta e voltando para o corpo recém acordado no sofá.

"Jasper, huh?" – sua voz fraca e rouca pronunciou meu nome.

"Continue deitada." – avisei, enquanto buscava nossas roupas pelo quarto. "E sim, me chamo Jasper. Jasper Withlock."

"Alice Brandon." – ela pronunciou fraca, voltando a deitar e a suspirar. "Acontecerá algo comigo?"

"Sim. Irei(Vou) te matar agora." – respondi, jogando-me no sofá e respirando fundo, absorvendo as sensações de dois orgasmos seguidos.

A onda de medo correu por meu estômago, vindo de seu corpo frágil e nu. O pavor começou a me enjoar e eu tive que me segurar para não gargalhar quando olhei para seu rosto e vi as esmeraldas arregaladas.

"Você perguntou. Não adianta ficar assustada agora." – continuei, mantendo meu tom de voz sério.

"É melhor do que overdose, em todo caso. Pode me matar com um orgasmo talvez?" – ela provocou, irônica. "Já ouvi boatos de um lugar frequentado por os do seu tipo. Mas por aqui? Nunca pensei..."

"Você se droga com frequência?" – perguntei realmente curioso, enquanto vestia suas calcinhas por seus tornozelos, que repousavam em meu corpo. Ignorei sua pergunta sobre a existência de minha raça. Eram poucos os humanos que _sobreviviam_ para propagar boatos. Ou verdades.

"Experimente dançar para velhos tarados sóbrio, bonitão. Depois me pergunte se eu me drogo com frequência."

"Por que você faz isso?" – continuei vestindo seu corpo cansado, enquanto ouvia sua voz contar sua historia.

"Minha mãe é cafetina. E eu agradeço por ser apenas dançarina."

"Então o que fizemos foi porque você gostou de mim?" – perguntei com um sorriso torto, enquanto começava a me vestir.

"Você sempre faz esse interrogatório antes de matar alguém?" – ela perguntou, apoiando nos cotovelos, e olhando intensamente pra mim.

"Permaneça deitada, ou sentirá dor de cabeça. Talvez eu estivesse muito faminto, e seu sangue é delicioso. Você vai passar mal se não permanecer assim. E não, não faço esse interrogatório. E também não irei te matar. Vou te levar pra casa. E sobre o orgasmo... podemos ver isso depois." – _já que seu sangue é tão fodidamente delicioso quanto seu corpo. – _completei mentalmente, satisfeito por meu autocontrole ter sido suficiente para mantê-la viva.

Eu precisaria me alimentar em breve.

_"Skin to skin  
Honey hold tight  
Come inside it's a passion play just for you  
Let's get lost in the magic place alone now  
Drink your fill from a fountain of love wet your lips"_

Alice assentiu, sorrindo e finalmente se sentando. Ela apertou os olhos, certamente tonta por conta do movimento brusco.

Teimosa.

"Precisarei te alimentar?" – perguntei, indo até o espelho na parede do balcão e arrumando minha jaqueta, enquanto via seu corpo no reflexo.

"Não. Eu acho que não. E vocês se enxergam no espelho?"

"Você viu enquanto eu te penetrava e tinha seus seios em minhas mãos, não?" – perguntei, passando a mão em meus cabelos bagunçados. "Sente-se melhor?" – me virei para ela, cruzando os braços no peito e encostando-me no balcão.

"Um pouco trêmula." – respondeu, passando os dedos finos pelos cabelos espetados e ajeitando seu sutiã.

"Fique de pé." – falei, me aproximando dela.

Alice ergueu-se, ficando na altura de meu peito por conta dos saltos. Seu corpo fraquejou e tive que apoiá-la em meus braços. Envolvi sua cintura, trazendo-a para perto de mim. Guiei-a até a porta, _sentindo _Heidi por perto.

"Consegue andar mais rápido?" – perguntei, sem me preocupar com meu tom de voz. A vampira de cabelos escuros iria escutar de qualquer forma.

Alice não respondeu, apenas acompanhou minhas passadas enquanto se apoiava em mim. A música alta que soava na pista do _Érotique _era a mesma que escutamos dentro do quarto há poucos minutos enquanto transávamos.

_Lovage. _Sugestivo.

_  
"I'm a man  
I'm a teaser  
I'm a man  
I'm a virgin  
I'm man  
I'm a one night stand  
I'm a man  
I'm a drug  
I'm a man  
I'm your slave  
I'm a man  
I'm a dream to find  
I'm a man  
And we'll make love together  
I'm a man  
I'm a goddess  
I'm a man  
I'm a hooker  
I'm a man  
I'm a blue movie  
I'm a man  
I'm a slut  
I'm a man  
Well i'm your babe  
I'm a man  
I'm a dream to find  
I'm a man  
And we'll make love together"_

Assim que atravessamos as porta da boate senti Alice arfar e respirar fundo. O alívio vindo dela foi imediato, seguido pela inquietação típica do vício.

"Jasper teria algu..."

"Tome." – entreguei o maço de cigarros que trazia na jaqueta, sem dar alternativas para que ela escolhesse. Seu sangue, mesmo ainda presente em meu corpo, não poderia ser contaminado por nenhum ilícito mais forte que o tabaco. Eu já a queria novamente, e em breve.

Ela deu duas tragadas fortes, sempre tocando a ponta do nariz arrebitado com seus dedos femininos.

"Podemos ir." – falei, subindo na moto estacionada e oferecendo o capacete para ela. Ela indicou o cigarro, ainda praticamente inteiro. Respondi com uma onda de pesada satisfação, a mesma que ela conseguiria se ingerisse a droga.

Seu sorriso foi uma reação imediata. Suas pernas rapidamente vieram para trás de meu quadril, enquanto seus braços se cruzavam em meu peito. Dei partida na _Hayabusa, _acelerando e saindo rapidamente do estacionamento. A estrada e o bosque verde voltaram a nos envolver, e agora com o vento batendo diretamente em meu rosto, era fácil distinguir os cheiros da madrugada.

A estrada não foi o suficiente para que eu pegasse velocidade, e tão logo entramos nas mediações da cidade, acelerei mais, ouvindo os zunidos das ruas. Aquilo era interessante.

Suas mãos cruzadas em meu estômago eram suaves, mesmo que a velocidade fosse agressiva aos nossos corpos. Era como se eu já conhecesse o caminho até o seu prédio na parte mais afastada do centro, e ela não se importasse de talvez pararmos no caminho para nos satisfazer.

"Eu moro ali." – apontou para o prédio pequeno, com dois ou três andares apenas e de pintura descascada. Assenti, estacionando a moto no portão da frente e me despedindo dela em seguida. _Aparentemente_.

Eu não iria embora tão cedo.

_"We'll make love together  
We'll make love together  
We'll make love together  
We'll make love together"_

Quando o sol se infiltrou pela janela de Alice Brandon, a stripper sentiu sua cabeça latejar e seu corpo miúdo, mas extremamente erótico, reclamar de dor. Toda manhã era assim. Além do esgotamento pela dança da noite interior, o relaxamento oferecido pela droga trazia, em conseqüência e pagamento, o maldito mal-estar na manhã seguinte. Mas hoje era diferente. Os pontos sensíveis e doloridos eram de carícias violentas, sensuais e prazerosas. Eram evidências da mais recente noite de sexo que a jovem tivera.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, sentando-se na cama e trilhando seus dedos até o pescoço fino. O choque de ardume e excitação que percorreu por sua espinha ao sentir os pontos onde as presas do homem loiro e completamente excitante cravaram a fez sorrir e levantar, pisando nos saltos largados de qualquer jeito na beirada da cama e a fazendo perder o equilíbrio. Continuou a andar pelo quarto sujo e bagunçado, rumo ao banheiro, onde esperava tomar um banho. Ao erguer a camisola fina e negra frente ao grande espelho, viu duas notas presas no fio de sua calcinha pequena.

As duas notas de cem dólares vinham enroladas com um cartão, escrito em caligrafia extremamente corrida, em um tom de vermelho sangue, porém bem legíveis.

"_Érotique. 1:30. Sem absolutamente nada por baixo da saia de couro._

_J.W."_

_"Fuckin piece of shit"_

_(…)_

* * *

Hey meninas. Finalmente postei Erotique, huh?

Como vocês sabem, essa ONE mais ColorBlind foi escrita em homenagem ao meu aniversario de ficwriter, e espero realmente que vocês gostem, já que essas historias envolveram minha mente intensamente.

Outra coisa que eu queria dizer... *Jasper pigarreando atrás de mim*

Jasper : "Er... Posso?"

Drigo: "Q?"

Jasper: "Qualé, combinamos isso, escritorzinho. Deixe que eu faço."

*Drigo bufa, levantando do PC, enquanto Jasper assume o teclado.*

"Sinceramente? Esqueçam essa baboseira de 'aniversario'. Essa historia foi escrita por um puro e único desejo MEU. E agora, queridas que estão arfantes e calorentas, - estou errado? – eu **_quero _**que vocês façam uma coisa quando apertarem o botão aqui debaixo. Após deixar a sua review, que eu sei que deixarão, e eu pretendo não ter que esperar por isso, quero que deixem uma ou mais perguntas para mim. E eu não estou pedindo. Sim, eu me adaptei ao trabalho do escritorzinho, e como agradecimento, ele resolveu fazer uma entrevista comigo. E isso só será possível, caso vocês façam isso. Prometo responder qualquer coisa que desejarem, de cor de cueca a posição sexual favorita. Estamos combinados? Espero que sim. Agradeço que tenham lido, e principalmente terá um agradecimento todo especial quem deixar a review. Huh? Irresistível, certo? Eu sei que sim. Posso senti-la, lembra? Pulsante, quente, _molhada. _Agora botem os dedos para funcionar. Não ai, ainda. Me espere que eu posso fazer isso por você. Me referia a pergunta na review e..." - *Drigo batendo na nuca do Jasper.* - "Ok, já estou encerrando autorzinho. Para terminar, as melhores reviews ganharam uma surpresa especial. O que estão esperando? Dedem o autorzinho para ele ficar contente." *Jasper rindo alto.* *Outro tapa na cabeça e uma pequena luta pelo teclado com o autor.* "Eu vejo as que estiverem sem calcinha durante a noite. Me esperem. E antes que eu me esqueça, um agradecimento especial para Carol Esposito, Lou Calmon, Carol Venancio e Anna Salles. Eu não me esquecerei de passar especialmente no quarto escuro de cada uma de vocês. E claro, agradeço a quem leu e vai comentar e tudo mais, e quem ajudou o autorzinho a fazer a minha vontade."

Drigo:"Já chega né?"

Jasper: "É, esta bom." - *estrala os dedos.* "Você sabe o que vai acontecer caso apagar o que eu escrevi, né autorzinho?"

Drigo: "Não fode, Jasper."

Jasper: "Bom que você sabe. Pode postar agora."

Drigo: *Olhar mortal*

Eu peço desculpas por ele, meninas. – ou não.

Sobre a entrevista, fato. É impossível negar a afinidade que desenvolvi com esse personagem e o como ele lotou minha cabeça com falas, gestos, cheiros, cenas, visões e principalmente gostos. E por esse motivo, conto com a ajuda de vocês para fazer do bônus de Erotique, uma entrevista esclarecedora – ou não – com Jasper e seu escrotismo.

Outra coisa que eu queria reforçar que o vampiro disse, é MUITO OBRIGADO Carol Esposito e Lou Calmon, pela ajuda na betagem e correção da One. Sem a opinião de vocês, nada disso seria como é, e eu não ficaria tão satisfeito com um trabalho como estou. E as duas capas feitas por você, gordinha tambem. Obrigado também a Carol Venancio, Drama Queen, que sem você e sua capa, essa One não seria a mesma. Anna Salles também merece meus agradecimentos, por alem de agüentar meus surtos, fez uma capa para Erotique. A primeira delas. Muito obrigado mesmo meninas.

Bom, para deixar essa ONE maior ainda, eu também quero agradecer a cada leitora que me acomapanha, comentando OU não, participando OU não. Vocês é que permitem que cada frase e palavra façam sentido. Então, esse um ano como autor de fics, é dedicado a vocês, PRINCIPALMENTE. Muito obrigado.

As musicas que estão presente nas fics, são de total importância na leitura, então se você não ouviu Closer do Nine Inch Nails, World Outside do The Devlins e Sex (I AM) do Lovage, volte para o começo da pagina e releia ouvindo.

Outra coisa que eu quero dizer – CARALHO, CALA A BOCA DRIGO. – é que as capas vocês podem conferir na pagina anterior, e o bônus, assim que todas as perguntas forem feitas e eu concluir as fics em desenvolvimento – My Eternity e Pericolosa Seduzione – e estreiar a fic nova – Your Sweet Lips – eu começo a escrever e estará na pagina seguinte. Então não esqueçam de deixar a pergunta para o Jasper na sua review.

Acho que é só isso. Mil perdões pela NA e NP gigantesca, e eu agradeço novamente. MUITO OBRIGADO MESMO.

Beijos,

Drigo.


	3. EntrevistaBonus

Bom, a entrevista, assim como a própria ONE, tem sua trilha sonora. Dessa vez, não esqueçam de ouvir **Cocaine (Killed My Community) - Alabama 3. **E bom, se você chegou até aqui, é porque sabe que a fic trata de um assunto **EROTICO **e pornografico. Divirta-se

* * *

.com/watch?v=O5ND6jDWslk - **Cocaine (Killed My Community) – Alamaba 3 **

O taxi freou exatamente na entrada principal do _Érotique. _O letreiro de _neon _piscava sobre o telhado do enorme sobrado com arquitetura medieval. A fila na porta da casa noturna não estava tão extensa como imaginei, porem eu iria demorar algumas horas para entrar, já que o armário de cabelos pretos e cacheados na porta, vestindo terno e com a cara amarrada parecia se divertir ao barrar as pessoas. Olhei em meu relógio e agradeci por ainda ser onze horas. Aquilo iria demorar.

Já me dirigia ao final da fila, estalando meus dedos e torcendo minhas mãos suadas quando um casal vestido socialmente se aproximou de mim. A morena, com cabelo comprido e castanho, ondulado até o meio de suas costas. Sua pele era pálida e ela tinha os lábios extremamente vermelhos, o que dava ao seu rosto redondo e extremamente feminino um tom sensual. Seu vestido azul _royal_ era colado em seu tronco e delineava sua silhueta perfeita, indo até um pouco abaixo de suas coxas. Acompanhei o formato de suas pernas com os olhos até seus pés, calçados em um par de _peep toe_ preto.

Desviei o olhar quando seu acompanhante, igualmente pálido e com os cabelos cor de bronze, pigarreou. Engoli em seco quando mirei seus olhos verdes e eles estavam agressivos. Seu maxilar quadrado estava tenso, enquanto eu sentia meus batimentos acelerarem. Ele estava vestindo um paletó e as lapelas de sua camisa branca eram perfeitamente dobradas.

"Querido..." – a morena interveio ao meu favor apertando o braço dele, cruzado ao seu. "Você é o Rodrigo? Rodrigo Reis?" – ela perguntou sorrindo e exibindo suas presas.

Senti meus olhos arregalarem, enquanto minha garganta ficava seca. Dei um passo para trás, pronto para negar quando o ruivo balançou a cabeça. Um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seus lábios.

"Eu esperava que ele fosse... mais velho?" – sua voz baixa e rouca pronunciou, fazendo com que eu apertasse minhas sobrancelhas e fechasse minha boca. "Que seja. Acompanhe-nos."

Eu estava paralisado. Meu coração extremamente acelerado e todas as células do meu corpo gritavam para que eu saísse correndo, mesmo quando minha razão, agora totalmente consciente da merda que tinha me enfiado, sussurrava que não adiantaria correr.

"O que... mas quem... calma!" – falei apressado e ansioso, enquanto virava em meus calcanhares e buscava o corpo dos dois - que já seguiam para a lateral da boate.

"Bella!" – o homem resmungou, continuando a andar por alguns centímetros enquanto a morena estava parada. "Por quê?" – ele perguntou nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos arrumados.

"Somos amigos do Jasper. Esse é o Edward, meu marido. E eu sou Isabella. Ou Bella." – ela disse virando-se e vindo até mim, que continuava parado no final da fila e na frente do beco que guiava até a entrada do _club_. "Não se preocupe, apenas te colocaremos para dentro." – Bella envolveu meus ombros com seu braço e me estava me levando até o lado de Edward, seu marido. Arrisco dizer que ele não gostou muito do que ela fez.

"Não mesmo." – ele respondeu, andando na frente, enquanto Bella maneava a cabeça.

"Se acalme." – ela pediu, visto que meus batimentos estavam acelerados. Senti meu rosto esquentar, o que a fez soltar o braço e se afastar alguns centímetros. "Ou não." – respondeu, olhando-me por um momento de forma faminta.

"Bella vamos logo." – Edward pediu impaciente.

Acelerei meus passos, chegando até a porta que ele mantinha aberta. Soltei o ar em um assobio quando visualizei o interior de _Érotique _e notei que Jasper não tinha me mostrado nem metade. Entrei, sentindo o cheiro da fumaça de cigarro e do gelo seco misturar-se em minhas narinas.

"Wow" – exclamei andando pelo _lounge_ com pequenas poltronas, revestidas de couro negro, e mesas. A pista de dança estava logo ali na frente. Sentia Bella e Edward caminhando atrás de mim, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos do salão rebaixado onde as pessoas se esfregavam e dançavam alucinadamente. Via pequenos flashes de cada casal, ou grupo, por conta dos lasers que cortavam o manto negro que cobria a boate.

"_Cocaine killed my community__  
__Heroin hurt my home__  
__Mama went down on the Morphine__  
__Papa got high on the Physeptone__  
__My sister swings on Psilocybin__  
__My brother brokeon Barbituates__  
__My two little cousins got shot selling rock__  
__Outside the old school gates"_

_  
_"Ele esta lá em cima." – Bella sussurrou em meu ouvido, apontando para as escadas que levava até o andar superior. Concordei, olhando para o chão de piso negro e caminhando até os degraus que separava o ambiente onde eu estava da pista de dança. Desci os poucos degraus, caminhando até a escada que me levaria até Jasper e o barzinho.

Meus olhos correram pelos arredores da pista de dança, focalizando as dançarinas que estavam elevadas em pequenos pedestais redondos, onde dançavam completamente nuas nos postes. Engoli em seco, focando em cada mulher à medida que subia os degraus._  
_

O som diminuiu consideravelmente quando consegui alcançar o piso superior. Senti meu coração pulsar mais rápido quando vi que estava praticamente deserto. Havia uma mulher com as laterais da cabeça raspadas, e um alto moicano loiro arrepiado no meio. Ela limpava o balcão do barzinho. Vestia um _corselet_ vermelho e eu não conseguia ver o resto de seu corpo, escondido pelo bar. Porem as tatuagens em seus braços expostos eram de um tom marcante em sua pele rosada.

Senti uma onda forte de ansiedade invadir meu corpo, imediatamente umedecendo minha testa de um suor frio. Virei meu rosto na direção da ultima mesa, e lá estava ele. Sorrindo escrotamente.

"_I don't mind cos I live in the light__  
__I live in the light of the Lord__  
__The sword, the Lord he gave me__  
__Is the sword thats gonna save me__  
__I live in the light of the Lord"__  
_

Apertei meus olhos, me aproximando da cadeira de frente a ele. Apertei a alça da mochila, que apenas agora se fez perceber em meus ombros. Seus olhos negros eram fixos em mim, enquanto sentia a ansiedade borbulhar em meu estomago.

"Isso ai nas suas calças é um celular ou está feliz em me ver, autorzinho?"

Bufei, puxando a cadeira e colocando minha mochila na cadeira ao lado, enquanto estalava meu pescoço e sentia a falta quando ele não era tão _real _assim e eu podia estapear sua cabeça.

"Então autorzinho, como foram as coisas com a nossa historia?"

"Satisfatórias." – respondi, cruzando minhas mãos sobre a mesa de vidro e encarando o sorriso em seu rosto se desfazer.

"Como é?" – ele perguntou, repetindo meus gestos e se apoiando na mesa. "Satisfatórias? Isso significa que elas não me obedeceram? Não comentaram? E nem perguntaram?"

Dei de ombros, vendo suas presas brilharem entre seus lábios, enquanto abria o zíper da mochila e retirava o notebook de lá.

"Eu me questiono quem eu devo matar por isso. Você ou elas."

"Ele esta blefando." – uma voz rouca e feminina surgiu em minha nuca, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse inteiro. Vi Jasper desviando o olhar de meu rosto para quem quer que fosse que estivesse atrás de mim. E o seu sorriso não foi nada consolador. "Apesar de que o cheiro de leite que exala dele encobre perfeitamente o da mentira."

"_'Cos__  
__I need it every hour,__  
__I need it every hour,__  
__I need it every hour my gracious Lord"_

Jasper encostou-se à cadeira, cruzando os braços no peito. Ele usava uma camisa justa de botões com as mangas dobradas no antebraço. Um riso abafado saiu de sua boca, o que eu fiz questão de notar e, em seguida, mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio novamente.

"Heidi... deixe o garoto em paz!" – ele pediu olhando para ela em um tom de divertimento.

"Já trarei sua dose de _Whisky_, Jasper. E para a criança aqui? Um copo de leite morno?"

Olhei para Heidi - que usava apenas seu _corselet_ de couro com arrebites e fivelas – e busquei em minha mente uma maneira de responder, mas as longas pernas pálidas, cobertas por meia arrastão e o coque mogno preso no alto de sua cabeça tiraram meu raciocínio enquanto observava o resto de seu corpo e a gargantilha de couro, feita do mesmo material que sua calcinha minúscula.

"Acho que ele vai querer um refrigerante, não é?" – Jasper perguntou esperando que eu negasse.

"Por mim tanto faz." – resmunguei enquanto ligava o computador.

"Ótimo. Traga um refrigerante gelado para ele e minha dose de _Daniel's _puro."

Heidi piscou para ele, passando rente às minhas costas e esfregando seu antebraço em minha cabeça.

"É, ela não gosta de você." – Jasper comentou olhando para o quadril dela que remexia de um lado para o outro. "Isso não é nada bom para você, sabe? Ela não é ruim." – ele completou, voltando a me encarar.

Olhei para ele sobre a tela do computador, encarando seu rosto pálido e seus cabelos enrolados. E desejando que ele não tivesse tanto daquela força vampírica que tinha concentrada em seu corpo.

"Podemos começar. Sinto sua ansiedade para isso daqui. Qual e de quem é a primeira pergunta?"

"Ok." – declarei pigarreando, enquanto abria o arquivo e buscava a primeira pergunta. "A primeira, descartando as 'Jasper pega eu?' Ou 'Jasper me come' que Foram unanimidades em todas as _reviews_... temos a pergunta da Taty, que é a seguinte. 'O que a Alice tem, que as outras não têm?' E então?" – perguntei encarando seu rosto enquanto preparava meus dedos para digitar.

Ele levou a mão até o queixo, alisando e acariciando a região enquanto demonstrava pensar teatralmente.

"Bom, eu não esperava algo tão direto assim envolvendo Alice. Mas a baixinha tem algo na confiança em que ela se move, anda ou fala que deixa qualquer homem babando por ela. E seu corpo, apesar de pequeno, tem o poder de deixar qualquer um pronto para se atracar com quem quer que ouse se aproximar. E seu perfume. Seu perfume sem duvida é algo extremamente cativante." – ele respondeu de uma vez, sem tomar fôlego enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

"Certo. Anotado. Próxima?" – perguntei enquanto digitava sua resposta rapidamente.

"Próxima."

"Ok. A segunda pergunta se não me engano é a que mais se repetiu entre as leitoras, então capriche na resposta. 'Qual é a posição sexual que você mais gosta?' Essa foi feita pela Lou, pela Bianca, pela Juh e pela Taty."

Ele riu, sorrindo e se curvando nos cotovelos que se apoiaram sobre a mesa.

"Boa pergunta. Elas perguntaram isso mesmo?"

"Sim! Eu que não gostaria de saber qual sua posição favorita."

"Às vezes..."

"Vai à merda e responde logo!" – disse irritado, enquanto esperava que ele parasse de rir.

"Ok, ok! Minha posição sexual preferida meninas, é aquela onde eu posso ir fundo, sentindo cada centímetro da intimidade de vocês com perfeita sensibilidade. E que o pescoço ou qualquer outro ponto onde suas veias sejam grossas e abundantes em sangue. A da virilha também é um ótimo lugar. Compreensível? Talvez."

"Seguindo." – comentei buscando a pergunta no arquivo do Word, enquanto o via tamborilando os dedos na mesa. "Essa é ótima, e foi feita pela Carol Venancio."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, se mexendo na cadeira enquanto fechava os olhos.

"O que foi?" – perguntei, encarando com as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto ele passava a língua pelos lábios.

"Boas lembranças. Mande a pergunta dela."

"Pergunta dela é a seguinte: 'Se você me comesse, quanto tempo duraria? Você iria me morder? E que gosto teria minha excitação?' Ok, são mais de uma."

"Que bom que você sabe contar, autorzinho. Mas é mesmo necessária uma resposta para essa pergunta?"

"Sim, por que não seria?"

"Pensei já ter respondido essa pessoalmente para ela."

"Eu creio que não. E poupe-me dos detalhes. Agora podemos continuar?"

"Sim. Bom, vou ser curto e grosso nessa resposta, certo Carol? Em primeiro lugar, 'SE eu te comesse' – isso não é uma opção. Eu vou te comer. Duraria o tempo necessário para que cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo se transformasse em uma bomba relógio. Quanto a mordida, eu teria que te matar no ato. Já que não acho que você queira se sentir queimando e sendo triturada à medida que meu veneno age em seu organismo. E bom, sua excitação é um néctar agridoce. Hmm, delicioso. Picante. Doce..."

"Acho que já ta bom!"

"Certo. Próxima."

"A Bianca perguntou se você prefere gel que esquenta, ou gel que esfria."

"Bianca, eu não costumo usar essas coisas, sabe? Mas se for pra escolher, escolho o gel que esfria. Já que eu tenho meus próprios meios de esquentar uma mulher." – ele respondeu sorrindo. Seus lábios esticados em um sorriso convencido, que eu fiz questão de manear minha cabeça em desacordo, enquanto digitava a resposta.

"Ok senhor-eu-esquento-uma-mulher, próxima pergunta é da Carol e da Juh. E elas querem saber seu tipo preferido entre loiras, morenas, ruivas, brancas, negras, índias, pardas e orientais."

"Meu tipo preferido é O negativo." – ele respondeu gargalhando. Olhei para ele erguendo uma sobrancelha, enquanto esperava que ele respondesse. "Sabe? O negativo. Tipo sanguíneo?"

"Eu sei o que é O negativo. Eu sou O negativo. Mas o que isso tem a ver, Jasper?"

"Nada. Só queria descontrair." – ele deu de ombros, enquanto pensava. "Eu gosto de qualquer tipo de mulher. O que me interessa mesmo é o que elas têm a me oferecer."

"Hmm, certo. Próxima foi feita pela Ully. E ela quer saber se a idéia dessa entrevista foi minha ou sua."

"Claro que foi minha. Ou você acha que ele teria uma idéia tão genial assim, Ully? Pff." – respondeu, maneando a cabeça enquanto procurava Heidi.

"Ok! Próxima também é dela, e é a seguinte: 'Há quanto tempo você é vampiro, como foi sua transformação e quem te transformou?'. Eu gostei dessa."

"Sim, é uma ótima pergunta. Vamos lá, essa historia é um pouco longa. Eu sou vampiro há 147 anos. E te dizer que minha transformação não foi nada agradável. Alias, acho que para você entender melhor, eu preciso explicar como funciona."

"Uhum." – concordei, parando de digitar para prestar atenção enquanto ele falava.

"Não pare! Não vou repetir uma só palavra." – ele repreendeu, apontando o indicador para mim.

"Vai em frente, sou bom em ditado."

"Engraçadinho. Bom, os vampiros como você pode perceber, se alimentam durante o ato sexual. Não engravidamos nenhuma mulher, e nenhuma vampira engravida de um homem humano. A transformação em si ocorre tempos depois, mas no momento da mordida, nosso veneno infecta o organismo humano. É como um vírus, que fica encubado por dias, ou semanas. Às vezes meses. Enfim, esse 'vírus' quando manifestado, faz toda a transformação necessária. E é bastante incomodo. Multiplique a doença mais dolorosa e complexa de sua espécie, e terá a nossa transformação. "

"Wow." – exclamei enquanto terminava de digitar.

"Sim. E minha transformação foi ainda pior, já que fui mordido durante a guerra civil americana. Eu não me lembro exatamente _quem _me transformou, mas tenho certeza que foi quando coloquei um grupo de meninas para dentro do alojamento do meu batalhão. Entenda, não era fácil achar um bando de raparigas dispostas a satisfazer um batalhão de homens que não viam suas mulheres há algum tempo. E eu não me importei nem um pouco com a aparência cansada e pálida delas. Como disse, não lembro quem exatamente me transformou. Mas eu lembro que ela tinha os cabelos compridos e loiros, extremamente cacheados. Seios fartos e muito barulhenta. Não era isso que você esperava como resposta, certo? Mas ela me mordeu enquanto eu montava no que parecia ser a irmã dela. Igualmente loira, mas os seios eram pequenos. Mas ela tinha uma bunda... e sim, lindos olhos azuis."

"Bela descrição, Jazz." – debochei, enquanto meus dedos teclavam rapidamente.

"Cadê meu _Whisky_, Heidi? Foi fabricar?" – ele gritou em direção da morena que conversava com a _barwoman_.

"Posso passar para a próxima, ou você quer um descanso?" – provoquei, me encostando à cadeira enquanto olhava pra ele.

"Pode mandar." – ele sorriu, coçando a nuca.

"Ok. Próxima é um pouco... hm, certo. Vamos lá." – maneei minha cabeça, enquanto lia a pergunta da Anna. "A Anna Salles está perguntando o seguinte: 'Uma suruba entre o escritor, uma dançarina, um vampiro e eu é algo a se pensar para você?'

Ele gargalhou alto, acompanhado por mim.

"Ela esta brincando?" – perguntou tentando respirar.

"Eu não sei." – respondi imitando seu gesto.

"Bom..." – ele pareceu considerar, analisando meu rosto.

"NO WAY!" – respondemos juntos, voltando a rir alto.

"Certo, certo. Vamos continuar." – pedi, passando as mãos por meus cabelos, enquanto ele esfregava o rosto.

"Vamos."

"A próxima pergunta é da... Leticia. E ela quer saber como você treina sua ironia, se é algo natural ou melhora com o tempo."

"Hmmm." – ele maliciou. "Bom, _pequena_." – sorriu para mim, enquanto erguia suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Estou brincando, autorzinho. Acho que ela leu historia errada. Irônico, eu? Onde ela viu ironia em mim?" – perguntou, maneando a cabeça.

"Ótimo. Bom, próxima pergunta foi feita pela Ully."

"De novo?" – ele perguntou curioso.

"Sim, sim. Eu misturei as perguntas, para não ficar cansativo. Mas algumas meninas fizeram bastante."

"Fantástico. Não me deixe esquecer de agradecer a essas depois."

"Ok?" – respondi meio confuso, enquanto ria e lia a pergunta da Ully. "Bom, ela quer saber se você gosta apenas de mulheres baixinhas, ou as grandes também te agradam. Sinto que isso foi uma indireta." – comentei, sorrindo pra ele enquanto voltava a olhar para a tela.

"Na verdade Ully, não me limito quando o assunto é mulher. As altas são tão boas quanto às baixinhas. O problema, geralmente é, quando elas são muito altas." – ele soltou um riso, enquanto maneava a cabeça. "Eu tenho 1,86 de altura, e dificilmente encontro uma mulher mais alta que eu. Acho que isso é um pensamento um pouco primitivo até. Principalmente pra mim, que sou um _predador. _Entende? Então meu lado selvagem fica um pouco afiado quando uma mulher frágil e pequena está ao meu dispor."

"Vai lá tigrão, vamos pra próxima." – brinquei procurando a próxima pergunta na tela." A próxima pergunta é sobre sua primeira vez, Jasper. Com quem, quando e onde foi? A Giuly quer saber."

Jasper riu, e eu novamente desviei meus olhos do monitor para vê-lo. Ele respirou fundo, negando com a cabeça enquanto apertava os olhos, pensando.

"Eu realmente não lembro com quem foi, ou até mesmo com quantas. Mas lembro que eu tinha 16 anos, e foi em um puteiro da minha cidade."

"Em um puteiro, Jasper?" – perguntei segurando para não rir na cara dele.

"Qual é o problema? Era normal na época. Se fossemos esperar pelo casamento..."

"Ok, próxima pergunta é da Lou. E ela quer saber se você prefere que ela faça na Alice ou se a Alice faça nela." – perguntei maneando a cabeça, sabendo que a gorda faria algo nesse sentido.

"As duas fazendo em mim é uma opção?" – ele perguntou extremamente serio.

"Acho que não."

"Certo. Acho que seria devastador você fazendo em Alice, Lou. Realmente, _fucking_ excitante. Mas ainda prefiro a boca das duas deslizando por todo meu corpo..."

"Ok Jasper." – interrompi, impedindo que a imagem se formasse em minha mente. "Isso é suficiente para mim."

"Você que sabe." – ele deu de ombros.

Nesse momento Heidi chegou com a bandeja contendo o copo largo de Jasper preenchido do liquido âmbar, que logo dominou o ambiente com o cheiro forte. E a minha coca cola gelada. Ela depositou os copos na mesa e ficou plantada ali, ao nosso lado.

"O que Heidi?" – Jasper perguntou, olhando para ela.

"Nada! Só queria ver o que tanto vocês dão risada." – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços sob os seios.

Eu ri baixo, vendo Jasper balançar a cabeça e apanhar seu copo na mesa.

"Vamos pra lá autorzinho. Ela que vá no tal do site ler depois da entrevista. Venha garoto."

"Mas..." – ela tentou argumentar, enquanto eu fechava a tela do notebook e me punha de pé, apanhando a mochila e o copo suado na mesa.

"Até depois, Heidi." – ele pronunciou, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

"Até Heidi." – me despedi também, sorrindo enquanto puxava os dois canudos coloridos e infantis com os dentes e os cuspia no lixo na beira da escada.

A vi bater o pé, soltando os braços e indo em direção ao barzinho com raiva. Ri, maneando a cabeça e descendo os degraus com pressa para poder alcançá-lo já no andar de baixo.

Jasper entrou em um corredor, sem precisar atravessar a multidão suada e animada da pista de dança. Reconheci o lugar como aquele onde tinham os quartos privados, e parei no meio do corredor, rindo enquanto maneava a cabeça.

"Pode parar ai, tigrão. Onde você pensa que vai?"

"O que agora, autorzinho? Não vai querer mesmo que eu dance no poste, de tanga, pra você? Vai despedaçar meu coração assim mesmo?"

Joguei minha cabeça para trás, gargalhando alto até que sentisse minha barriga doendo, enquanto me balançava.

"Vamos voltar Jasper. Eu realmente prefiro viver sem ter essa cena marcada em minha cabeça."

"Venha logo Rodrigo, você vai é me agradecer."

"Sem tanga?" – perguntei, pegando minha mochila do chão enquanto voltava a segui-lo.

"Você vai acabar se arrependendo e então vai ser tarde. Mas sim, sem tanga."

Ele girou a chave na maçaneta, abrindo a porta e entrando tranquilamente no quarto. Ascendeu a luz e se jogou na poltrona, enquanto batia ao seu lado com a mão.

Dei um passo pela porta, rindo e me preparando para mandar ele ir a merda quando ouvi o baque da Alice pulando do balcão vindo do meu lado esquerdo.

Girei minha cabeça em sua direção, vendo-a andar. Minto, vendo-a balançar seus quadris, pondo uma perna frente a outra, enquanto se aproximava de Jasper.

Senti minha boca se abrir com a visão de seus mamilos destacados na blusa de cetim negra extremamente fina e solta em seu corpo. Suas costas, nua, contrastando com o tecido era algo extremamente hipnotizador. Sua calça jeans era extremamente justa, definindo cada curva de suas pernas e seu quadril. Os saltos altos eram envernizados e igualmente escuros. Voltei meus olhos para sua cabeça e apenas pude ver seus cabelos repicados e curtos, extremamente brilhantes e macios. Engoli em seco quando ela sentou na coxa de Jasper, beijando seus lábios e deslizando sua mão por seu peito, indo até seu abdômen.

"A-Alic... Alice?" – me chutei mentalmente por ter gaguejado, mas minha mente logo se esvaziou quando ela desgrudou dos lábios de Jasper e, com o intenso vermelho de seu batom borrado, me encarou. Seus olhos desceram de meu rosto, completamente embasbacado, até meus pés, enquanto ela mordia os lábios e os lambia, por conta do beijo.

"Drigo?" – ela perguntou, olhando para Jasper e voltando o olhar pra mim.

"Wow Alice." – exclamei, passando a mão por meus cabelos e respirando fundo, enquanto bebia um gole da coca gelada para me acalmar. "Você é..."

"Autorzinho..." – Jasper me advertiu, passando sua mão pelas coxas de Alice. "Olha o respeito."

"Desculpe, mas ela é muito... boa!" – exclamei, olhando atentamente os movimentos de seus dedos na parte interna das coxas dela.

Seu riso feminino preencheu o pequeno quarto. E eu me vi sorrindo junto, enquanto Jasper beijava a garganta exposta dela. Engoli em seco, desviando o olhar dos movimentos lentos e demorado dos lábios dele na pele da Alice, indo até o balcão e apoiando minhas coisas ali. Analisei os interruptores de luz, ouvindo pequenos gemidos e suspiros altos em minhas costas. Tentei conter-me, mas não olhar para trás era quase que inumano.

Jasper beijava famintamente a boca de Alice, enquanto suas mãos desçam e subiam pela linha da coluna exibida pela blusa frente única. As mãos de Alice eram firmes nos cabelos loiros, enquanto ela gemia e serpenteava sobre o colo de Jasper.

Jasper interrompeu o beijo rindo, certamente sentindo minha tensão ao observar a cena.

"Não vamos fazer isso com ele, Alice. Continue as perguntas."

Assenti, passando as mãos por meu rosto e chacoalhando a cabeça, tentando distrair meus pensamentos e mudar o rumo que eles estavam seguindo por conta dos ruídos vindo da Alice.

"Mah quer saber," – engoli em seco, pigarreando e tentando recuperar minha voz que se perdeu quando Jasper grunhiu. Olhei para trás e Alice estava em sua garganta. Mordiscando. Lambendo. Provocando. "Se você faria uma campanha de camisinhas."

"Não preciso disso, autorzinho. Vampiros não engravidam mulheres humanas." – ele respondeu, segurando a nuca de Alice, que continuava a beijar seu maxilar.

"É, imaginei."

"Mas se ela quer vestir uma camisinha em mim, não irei me contrapor."

"Jasper." – eu e Alice o advertimos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto eu apagava suas ultimas palavras.

"O que? A menina tem curiosidade."

"A Taty está perguntando se você sente mais prazer ao ser chupado por uma 'boquinha' gostosa, ou ao enfiar suas presas em um pescoço?" – perguntei, sorrindo para Alice que olhava para mim, enquanto tomava impulso e sentava no balcão, colocando o notebook sobre minhas coxas.

"Wow. Ela pegou pesado. Entenda que sentir o gosto do sangue saciando minha sede enquanto sugo direto da fonte, sentindo a maciez da pele feminina e quente contra meus lábios é algo delicioso. Porem, imagina..." – ele disse, segurando o queixo de Alice e capturando seu lábio inferior com os dentes e sugando a carne macia entre seus lábios.. "Essa boca deslizando molhadinha por todo meu pau?" – suas pupilas que já estavam dilatadas queimaram os olhos da Alice, enquanto ele apertava a cintura dela, puxando-a para perto, ao passo que ela se derretia em seus braços. "Não tem sensação melhor. Acho que eu fico com os dois."

"Me impressiono com a sua capacidade de responder uma pergunta Jasper. De verdade mesmo. É algo fantástico de se observar."

"Hmmm, alguém resolveu ficar sarcástico comigo. É só porque ela está aqui?" – ele perguntou sorrindo e sentindo meu nervosismo em relação a Alice.

"Vamos logo com isso." – mudei de assunto, deslizando meu dedo indicador pelo mouse em busca da próxima questão. "E a próxima é a seguinte: 'O que vale mais? Uma humana ou uma vampira tarada?' A Karol está perguntando dessa vez." – falei, olhando para os dois novamente.

Alice agora analisava seu esmalte, enquanto Jasper acariciava suas costas e pensava.

"Olha, eu prefiro me alimentar enquanto meto fundo em uma mulher. Então, geralmente prefiro uma humana quente e molhada, extremamente pulsante e pervertida. Mas a vantagem em comer uma vampira são imensas, já que elas não são tão frágeis, e também podem te morder." – ele assentiu, olhando para mim que bufava a medida que digitava sua resposta. "O que você quer que eu faça, autorzinho? Mulher é sempre bom, vampira ou não. Não é minha culpa."

Ri, balançando a cabeça e novamente preparando a próxima questão.

"Essa foi a Pri quem perguntou, Jasper."

"Maravilha. Manda!" – ele sorriu para Alice, piscando para ela e voltando a atenção para mim.

"Qual foi a primeira lembrança que você tem depois de ser transformado?"

"Isso pode demorar um pouco." – ele disse, fixando-se em um ponto qualquer e buscando em sua mente o que fora perguntado. Seus olhos se perderam e ele parecia realmente concentrado. "Foi a voz de um soldado perguntando se eu estava com dor." – sua voz baixa interrompeu o silencio depois de alguns minutos. "Ele me questionava desesperadamente se eu estava sentindo alguma coisa, ou o que ele poderia fazer para acalmar meu sofrimento. Eu não entendia uma palavra se quer, e sentia cada pedaço do meu corpo se contorcer. A vontade de matá-lo e beber de sua veia foi instantânea, mas assim que seu odor de macho entrou em minhas narinas, apenas a dor em minha garganta aumentou. Lembro-me de abrir os olhos e estar no galpão medico do meu alojamento. Seu rosto de garoto assustado estava empapado de suor e seus olhos castanhos eram inquietos. Ele estava escrotamente assustado. E só percebi que ele tremia, pois o pano úmido que ele levava nas mãos, para limpar meu rosto, molhava ainda mais a minha testa. Eu tentei me apoiar sobre meus cotovelos, mas despenquei na maca logo em seguida. Só fui acordar novamente na noite seguinte, e infelizmente não era mais o soldado que estava ao meu lado. Era uma enfermeira de olhos chocolates gentis e cabelo castanho. Seu rosto arredondado ficou vermelho assim que meus olhos caíram sobre sua face e desceram para seu pescoço. O hospital estava vazio, e eu me alimentei dela. Duas semanas depois ela passava pelo mesmo que eu passara, já que quando seu corpo fraquejou em meus braços e a inércia da morte envolveu meu corpo, eu me afastei." – ele falou sem parar toda sua historia de uma vez.

Era como se ele tivesse nos tragado no tempo e estivéssemos de espectadores quando ele atacou e bebeu da veia da enfermeira que cuidara dele.

"Bella tinha apenas 19 anos." – ele comentou, se encostando à poltrona e me encarando demoradamente.

A ficha demorou a cair que a mulher que me recebera gentilmente na porta do _Érotique _tivesse sido transformada por ele.

"Bella...?" – apontei para a porta com meus olhos certamente arregalados.

"Sim. A culpa por ter feito com ela o mesmo que fizeram comigo fora tão grande, que eu não deixei que ela se afastasse. Bella é como minha irmã mais nova, ou algo assim. Principalmente agora que encontrou Edward e está bem."

"Ele já era vampiro?" – perguntei curioso pela historia da vampira.

"Isso não esta escrito em seu computador, está autorzinho?"

"N- não. Essa é uma pergunta minha." – respondi, constrangido.

"Imaginei. Não, Bella transformou Edward durante um surto de gripe espanhola. Ela adquiriu um controle da sede dela inacreditável e continuou a exercer a função de enfermeira. Ela se apaixonou por Edward assim que o viu piorar a cada hora que passava no inicio do século passado. E quando viu que não havia forma de salva-lo, ela o transformou. Talvez a transformação de Edward não fora tão dolorosa, já que a intensa febre da gripe o tirou da lucidez. E eu acredito que seja esse o motivo dele conseguir ler cada _fucking_ mente deste planeta."

"Isso é incrível." – falei impressionado, sorrindo e vendo as transformações na feição dele.

Ele estava tranquilo. Como se falar de sua própria historia revelasse outra face de Jasper. Ou talvez era apenas uma alucinação minha.

"Fale a próxima."

"Essa eu também gostaria de saber." – Alice comentou aleatoriamente, olhando de Jasper para mim com um sorriso.

"Como?" – perguntei abismado, enquanto meus olhos corriam de Alice para Jasper confusamente.

Ele apenas riu, maneando a cabeça e pedindo para que eu perguntasse.

"Certo, Lou quer saber por que você deixou duas notas de cem dólares na calcinha de Alice, mesmo sabendo que ela não era uma prostituta. Ela perguntou também se você não sabe que isso ofende. Eu gostei dessa pergunta também."

Jasper passou a mão nos cabelos desgrenhados e sorriu abertamente, batendo nas coxas de Alice.

"Você já transou com uma mulher irritada, autorzinho?" – ele perguntou me encarando maliciosamente.

"Não." – respondi apenas.

"Será que ela já transou com uma mulher extremamente irritada?" – ele perguntou, acariciando deliberadamente a bunda de Alice.

"Não sei."

"Bom, fale para ela fazer essa prova e depois me dizer os resultados." – ele voltou-se para Alice, afundando seu rosto no pescoço dela e a fazendo virar os olhos com uma mordida.

"Próxima." – ela gemeu, puxando os cabelos loiros entre os dedos.

"Qual é a cor de lingerie que você mais gosta, Jasper? Responda para a Taty e para a Giuly."

Ele olhou para Alice, que sorriu abertamente para ele. As mãos grandes desceram das costas dela até o cós do jeans, puxando-o até que ele pudesse ver a lingerie que Alice usava.

"Caralho Alice. Sem calcinha? Você quer que eu te arranque essa roupa toda agora mesmo e deixe o autorzinho mais nervoso do que ele já se encontra? Você ainda me mata um dia." – ele concluiu, apertando a bunda dela pela calça e forçando o botão do jeans. "Merda."

"A pergunta, Jazz." – ela lembrou, enquanto apertava a mão dele contra seu zíper.

"Qual era mesmo?" – ele perguntou nervoso, tentando a todo custo abrir a calça dela.

"Sua cor de lingerie favorita." – ela lembrou, movimentando seu quadril para facilitar.

"Preta. Você fica maravilhosa de preto. Ou vermelho. Lembra daquela calcinha vermelha que você estava usando outro dia, até eu tira-la na garupa da moto? Ainda a tenho guardada comigo. Sim, vermelho sem duvida."

"Se acalme Jasper. Ainda tenho mais perguntas aqui."

Ele ergueu os olhos em minha direção e seu semblante mostrava que ele realmente não se importava que eu tivesse uma lista de pergunta. Que se ele realmente quisesse, despiria Alice na minha frente e transaria com ela naquele exato momento.

"Só estou relembrando." – me desculpei, enquanto voltava para minhas perguntas sem desviar totalmente a atenção dos dois. "A Anna Salles quer saber qual seria a posição mais insana para você?"

"Eu ainda tento foder com a Alice de ponta cabeça neste poste. Escreva isso!"

"Não esqueça de me mostrar como foi." – resmunguei, enquanto digitava.

"Você sabe que não adianta falar baixo né, autorzinho?"

"Era para você ouvir mesmo." – dei de ombros, sorrindo para ele enquanto escolhia outra pergunta.

"Escroto." – ele respondeu, enquanto bufava desistindo de abrir o botão. "Mande a pergunta logo para que possamos terminar com isso logo e eu resolver alguns assuntos."

"Se quiser podemos deixar para outro dia..."

"Não! Vamos logo com isso, esta sendo divertido."

"Ok. Próxima pergunta é da Letícia e ela quer saber se a musica interfere no sexo. Se sim, de que forma."

Seu sorriso amplo só fez com que eu cerrasse meus olhos em sua direção.

"Poderia te mostrar como interfere." – maneei minha cabeça, discordando com ele. "Não?" – ele questionou.

"Não mesmo." – rebati.

"Ok! Interfere sim. Sexo é um ritmo, um compasso. E se você tem uma musica para acompanhar, fica muito mais gostoso. Você já fez sexo depois se excitar com uma dança?"

Meu olhar bastou para que ele abafasse uma risada.

"Imaginei."

Meu dedo do meio se ergueu em sua direção e ele me respondeu com uma piscada de olho.

Otário.

"Ully quer saber como conheceu _Érotique, _Jasper." – perguntei assentindo e o olhando.

"Certo. Essa é fácil. Esse _club _é famoso entre os da minha raça por conta da facilidade em conseguir comida." – ele sorriu, enquanto olhava para Alice e voltava a me encarar. "Conheci _Érotique _através de Peter, que conheceu Charlotte aqui em 1946. Desde então venho sempre aqui quando estou com sede."

Sorri, concordando enquanto digitava suas perguntas.

"Já a Karol ta perguntando se você prefere o quarto, lugares públicos, chuveiros ou piscina."

"Estamos falando de sexo, não?" – ele me questionou.

"Sim."

"Então qualquer lugar é valido." – ele deu de ombros. "Digo, não sei se os outros iriam reagir muito bem ao me ver sugando até secar a veia de uma mulher enquanto a faço gemer, mas eu realmente não me importo. A adrenalina no corpo feminino funciona como um choque elétrico em meu organismo. Excitante. Já fiz sexo em todos esses lugares." – Ele e Alice trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. "Vamos seguir."

"Você que manda tigrão. Louize quer saber o que uma mulher tem que fazer para te conquistar."

"Hmm. Saber rebolar. Uma mulher que sabe rebolar está feita comigo. Saber gemer também é importante. E sem se esquecer da arte de chupar. É, isso." – ele respondeu divertido, enquanto bebericava seu _Whisky_.

"Seu romantismo me impressiona, Jasper." – comentei, levando o copo de coca cola até meus lábios e dando um longo gole do liquido gelado.

"Eu disse que você iria se apaixonar e se arrepender de não ter aceitado minha proposta."

"Não cheguei nesse ponto." – rebati, me divertindo.

"Ainda."

"Acredite nisso, tigrão. Para encerrar as perguntas da Leticia, ela quer saber o que você pensa sobre preliminares. Cuidado com as piadinhas." – o alertei, sem desviar meus olhos da tela.

"Certo, certo. Só ia oferecer uma resposta pratica. Mas deixa pra lá. Eu acho valido. Principalmente quando a intimidade é grande entre o casal. Eu sou bom em preliminares."

"Melhor assim." – respondi, encerrando o assunto e espaçando o arquivo do Word para a próxima pergunta. "Ok, novamente uma pergunta da Louize e ela quer saber o seu tipo de mulher ideal."

Jasper gargalhou ironicamente enquanto segurava a cintura de Alice em seu colo.

"Mulher ideal? Pff. Eu deixo isso para o Edward. Eu sou, sinceramente, muito escroto para esse tipo de questão. Eu curto sexo. Então um corpo gostoso e uma foda gostosa, pra mim é o ideal."

"Novamente você me emociona com suas palavras Jasper." – comentei, digitando o que ele dissera e olhando para Alice, que sorria.

"O que foi?" – perguntei curioso.

"Ele ainda muda essa opinião." – ela piscou pra mim, puxando os cabelos dele e erguendo seu rosto para perto dela. "Não é?" – perguntou capturando os lábios dele entre seus dentes.

"Você tem alguma idéia de como isso é possível?" – ele perguntou, enroscando os dedos no cabelo dela e a puxando para mais perto.

"Uhum." – ela respondeu em um gemido, enquanto apertava o volume visível na calça de couro, fazendo Jasper prender a respiração.

"Desculpa interromper."

"Mas já interrompendo, né autorzinho? Vai lá, pergunte."

"Como você descobriu seu dom, qual é a melhor e a pior parte dele? A Taty está perguntando."

"Eu descobri meu 'dom' na primeira vez que eu me alimentei. Bella estava realmente assustada quando viu meu corpo tenso e _necessitado _se aproximando do dela. E foi um instinto natural emanar a ela uma tranqüilidade que eu sentia em meu próprio corpo. A cada passo, mais eu a sentia se amolecer sobre seus joelhos e não me temer. E creio que essa é a parte boa. Entenda que me alimentar de humanas não é sempre satisfatório. Principalmente quando eu faço isso de maneira pratica. E sentir o medo, a angustia e a aflição de minha presa realmente deixa o ato mais repugnante do que se ela estiver gostando disso."

"Então ai esta o ponto positivo e o negativo, certo?" – perguntei, olhando para ele e para Alice, que apenas se olhavam agora.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, rindo para ela e voltando a atenção para mim.

"Próxima é qual, autorzinho?"

"É da Lou, e ela quer saber..." – eu senti o ar entalar em minha garganta, enquanto a gargalhada alta ecoava pelo ambiente. Meu rosto ficou extremamente quente e vermelho por conta da falta de ar, e logo Jasper franzia as sobrancelhas.

"O que ela quer saber?" – ele levantou, deixando Alice no sofá e caminhando em minha direção. Senti que demoraria mais ainda para conseguir falar quando o vi puxando a camisa, que Alice levantara, para frente do seu quadril.

Jasper se aproximou de mim, pegando o notebook de minha mão e procurando na tela a pergunta que eu tinha selecionado. Primeiramente vi seus olhos se arregalarem, e sua boca se abrir lentamente, para logo em seguida um sorriso despontar em seus lábios e ele apoiar o notebook no balcão. Acompanhei seus gestos ainda rindo, e quase cai de onde estava quando ele afastou o cós da calça, olhando para dentro de sua cueca.

Ele deu de ombros, se curvando e digitando a resposta. Alice olhava para nós sem entender muita coisa, e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça quando ela me encarou confusa.

"O tamanho do meu pau eternamente duro." – ele murmurou rindo, enquanto voltava para o sofá.

Puxei novamente o notebook para meu colo, batendo o olho na resposta dele e rindo novamente.

"Você foi verdadeiro com isso, tigrão?" – perguntei.

"Claro que fui. Quer conferir você mesmo?" – ele piscou, segurando na fivela do cinto.

"Nah, eu passo!" – respondi virando a cara e voltando para o notebook. "Prefiro confirmar com a Alice. Você pode vir aqui, por favor?" – pedi me dirigindo a ela que sorriu, erguendo-se do sofá e caminhando em minha direção.

Ouvi meus batimentos aumentarem quando ela se colocou ao meu lado, abraçando meus ombros com seu braço leve e me puxando para perto do seu corpo. Eu sentia meu coração pulsar na garganta e senti meu sangue se concentrar completamente em meu... rosto, quando ela se curvou para ler as palavras na tela e roçou seu tronco em meu braço.

"Hmmm, é. Pode se dizer que é em torno disso mesmo."

"19 cm, mesmo? Nada a mais ou nada a menos?" – perguntei ainda abobalhado por sua aproximação e pelo perfume extremamente sexy e _apetitoso_ que ela usava.

"Sim." – ela se virou para mim, sorrindo e me olhando nos olhos. Seu sorriso era erótico demais para minha sanidade. "Talvez um pouco mais, quando ele esta no _limite." _ - meus olhos fixos em sua boca, enquanto ela falava. Seus lábios tingidos de vermelho sangue movendo-se a medida que sua voz me arrepiava.

"Já esta bom, Alice. Assim ele pode não aguentar. Volte para cá."

Alice piscou um de seus olhos verdes para mim, voltando a sorrir, virando de costas e voltando ao lado de Jasper.

Me fixei em seu traseiro se movendo de um lado para o outro, enquanto suas coxas se roçavam a cada passo por um bom tempo, antes de voltar a me concentrar nas perguntas a minha frente.

"Respire fundo, autorzinho. Não me faça querer sentir o que você sente e te manipular aqui, na frente dela."

"Estou bem. Porem a Bianca quer saber se você é ativo ou passivo, Jasper."

"Versátil?" – ele respondeu em tom de pergunta.

"Por mim tanto faz." – respondi, dando de ombros e escrevendo. "Próxima é da Pri, e ela quer saber que evento mais te marcou depois da sua transformação. E por quê."

"Talvez tenha sido as grandes guerras mundiais. Como militar, muito me impressionou todas as batalhas e atitudes humanas por um ideal, por uma teoria ou por uma ideologia. Claro que eu já tinha visto isso durante as outras guerras que batalhei, mas nesse caso foi extremamente espantoso todas as consequências. E como um amante da historia, vê-la se formar diante de meus olhos, como um tapete que já vem sendo trançado por anos e anos, wow, isso é fantástico. Principalmente por ver o posterior de tudo isso. Por poder estar aqui hoje e ainda ver o que tudo isso representou."

Era engraçado observar como Jasper se modificava ao responder perguntas que envolviam seu passado, como se aquilo tudo fosse fora do contexto dele na historia escrita. Como se abrisse em minha frente um leque de informações e personalidade de um personagem criado por mim mesmo e que eu não conhecia. Fantástico, seria a palavra que mais definia esse tipo de resposta que apenas esse Jasper, com essa historia, poderia me oferecer.

"Autorzinho?" – ele chamou minha atenção, fazendo com que eu voltasse à realidade do quarto onde nos encontrávamos.

"Desculpa. Hm, próxima pergunta é da Giuly e da Louize, e posso fazer duas ao mesmo tempo? É que a Lou perguntou algo que envolve exatamente esse assunto."

"Claro, você que manda."

"Eu sei." – pisquei para ele, imitando-o.

"Você aprende rápido, garoto." – ele riu, apontando para mim e sorrindo.

"Bom, a pergunta é 'Por que você prefere moto ao carro'. E emendando, Lou quer saber se sua moto tem alguma historia."

Ele sorriu abertamente, mostrando seus dentes brancos e as presas salientes.

"Resposta fácil. O simples roncar do motor da minha moto me deixa de pau duro. Pode imaginar isso? E bom, estava saindo de uma festa em uma noite qualquer e me deparo com uma ruiva de cabelos compridos, mini-saia e uma blusinha desprezível, sentada de lado em minha moto estacionada. Ela era deslumbrante e estava sem calcinha. Para o azar dela, talvez, eu não tinha conseguindo me alimentar naquela noite, e a cena dela alisando o guidão me deixou excitado na hora. Por pouco não experimentei como seria fazer sexo em alta velocidade."

"Ok. Agora a Juh quer saber a marca e a cor que você geralmente usa. Tratando de cuecas. Boxer, mais especificamente."

"Hm, quando eu uso cueca, eu gosto de usar Calvin Klein, ou Diesel. E tenho algumas Armani's em meu guarda roupa. Mas isso é quando eu uso." – ele fez uma pausa, pondo aquele sorriso escroto novamente em seus lábios. "E as cores variam. Preta, vermelha, branca, azul marinho. Isso realmente importa?"

"Claro que importa." – Alice interrompeu. "É excitante de ver vocês vestidos nessas cuecas."

"Anote a dica dela, autorzinho." – Jasper apontou para mim, piscando para ela enquanto sorria e bebia seu _Whisky_.

"Eu sei disso, tigrão. Vamos para a próxima?" – ele assentiu, incentivando-me a continuar. "Bianca quer saber se você é sádico ou masoquista."

"Sádico. Compreensível para quem pode sentir tudo o que a outra pessoa sente. Tinha que tirar algum proveito disso."

"Certo!" – ri, maneando minha cabeça e buscando outra pergunta. "Lou quer saber se você prefere a renda, a seda ou o algodão."

"Eu gosto de couro. Mas talvez a seda seja a opção adequada."

"Ok. Eu adoro como você é objetivo em suas respostas. Já disse isso? É quase um dom, huh?"

"Talvez, autorzinho. Talvez. Mande outra."

"Certo. Próxima é da Taty e ela pergunta se você prefere _corselet_ de couro ou algodão."

"Heidi está de couro, não? É, esta. Sim, couro é excitante. Ela está gostosa, não está?"

"Yep." – respondi assentindo e observando Alice enquanto escrevia a resposta. Sorri para ela quando me olhou. "Ok, próxima pergunta é um assunto, talvez delicado."

"Eu estou preparado." – ele respondeu, debochando.

"'Você cogita ou cogitou transformar Alice em vampira?' é o que a Ully e a Lou querem saber."

"Bem, como eu disse, a transformação de um humano em vampiro, ocorre no ato da mordida. Dificilmente um humano não será transformado quando mordido por um vampiro, e isso ocorre por dois motivos. Ou ela morre, ou simplesmente o corpo não reage ao nosso veneno. Como disse antes, é como um vírus. E vem a se desenvolver depois de semanas, ou meses. E às vezes, depois de horas. Depende muito. Com Alice demorou algumas semanas. E eu optei por isso, assim que eu não a matei enquanto bebia de sua veia." – ele disse olhando para ela e passando a mão em seu queixo pequeno, sorrindo.

"Wow. Ok. Neste momento me senti mais intruso nesse quarto do que os momentos anteriores. Sinto muito."

"Sem problemas Drigo." – Alice respondeu, puxando Jasper pelos cabelos e o beijando lentamente.

Engoli em seco, sentindo minhas pernas tremerem e meu coração acelerar com a intensidade do momento dos dois. Presenciar aquela cena, com dois personagens completamente diferentes do que eu estava acostumado me deixou um tanto quanto constrangido. Ao contrario das outras coisas que os dois permitiram que eu visse.

Pigarreei, forçando os dois a se separarem para que eu pudesse terminar a entrevista.

"Próxima pergunta é da Juh e quer saber se você já leu o livrinho sagrado japonês. O kama sutra."

"Bom, Kama Sutra é indiano, não é?" – Jasper questionou confuso. Assenti com a cabeça, confirmando sua pergunta. "Enfim, não importa. Eu já dei uma foliada nele sim. Às vezes é bom inovar e fazer umas posições meio diferentes. Porem sou muito criativo e safado. Gosto de criar as minhas próprias formas e artimanhas pra deixar o ato mais intenso, ou mais sensível. Ou..."

"Já entendi." – interrompi, sorrindo de lado sem olhá-lo enquanto digitava. "Carol Venancio quer saber se você conseguiria transar com quatro mulheres ao mesmo tempo, enquanto elas se chupam alucinadamente. É uma ótima pergunta."

"Claro que sim." – ele respondeu confiante, endireitando seu tronco e sorrindo. "Pensa que eu sou o que? Com quatro, com oito, com doze..."

"Aham. Senta lá, Claudia."

"Como é?" – ele perguntou confuso.

"Nada não. Vamos para próxima." – disse rindo, enquanto procurava na tela. "Hmm, Lou quer saber quando você vai na casa dela."

"Hmm, não sei. Gosto de pegar de surpresa. Sem esperar. Por trás. Enquanto você esta distraída."

"Ela vai gostar. Bom, próxima pergunta é da Anna. E ela quer saber seu livro preferido."

"Outra pergunta da criança?" – ele questionou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Não. Outra Anna."

"Certo. Tipologia sanguínea. Gosto bastante." – ele riu de sua piadinha interna.

"Ai ai, próxima é da Andrea. E ela quer saber quantas vezes você consegue transar com uma mesma garota em uma noite."

"Quantas vezes ela conseguir me excitar. Ou seu sangue me alimentar. Ou eu quiser mesmo. Não sou tão cavalheiro em estar sempre ao dispor de uma fêmea."

"Que disposição hein tigrão." – debochei já me preparando para próxima. "Bom, Juh quer saber se, no sexo, você gosta de brincar um pouco antes."

Jasper gargalhou, apertando a cintura de Alice contra ele.

"Essa pergunta é ótima. É claro que eu gosto. Como você pode ver, brincar com Alice foi uma parte muito interessante. Sentir seu orgasmo ser provocado por mim, sem ao menos que eu a tocasse, foi uma sensação maravilhosa. De poder, sensualidade e ver os dedos dela masturbando e estocando naquela bucetinha molhada. É, foi ótimo. E sim, eu adoro _provocar. _Não é?" – ele perguntou para ela, que sorriu mordendo os lábios.

"Ótimo! Seus detalhes, às vezes, são surpreendentes. Principalmente sabendo... ok, estamos no final."

"Maravilha. Vamos lá."

"Falando em provocar e em Alice, as duas próximas perguntas envolvem isso. A primeira é da Taty e ela quer saber se você gosta de mulheres que tomam as rédeas na hora H, ou prefere estar no controle. E a outra, é da Giuly e ela pergunta qual foi a sensação do sangue escarlate da Alice tocando em seus lábios."

"Muito bom. Vamos lá. Primeiro Taty, você pode ver como Alice comandou a situação? Isso é muito excitante. A ilusão que a mulher pode controlar uma transa é excitante. Mas entenda... sempre serei eu comandando no final. Sempre será. E Giuly, eu fico arrepiado só de lembrar. Sentir o sangue da Alice em meus lábios foi uma sensação indescritível. Quente, denso e com um gosto que me da água na boca. Me dá tesão só de lembrar"

"Posso imaginar." – sussurrei digitando a resposta e pigarreando logo em seguida para a pergunta da Carol Venancio. "Carol quer saber quantas mulheres você pode fazer gozar ao mesmo tempo."

"Quantas eu quiser. Ela gosta de quantidade, huh?" – ele riu. "Teve uma vez que eu estava em um restaurante e um grupo de mulheres fazia muito barulho em uma mesa próxima a minha. Parecia que estavam preparando uma amiga para a despedida de solteira. Eu não resisti em provocá-las todas ao mesmo tempo e testar até onde ia minha capacidade. Nunca me diverti tanto."

Maneei minha cabeça, anotando as suas palavras.

"Ultima pergunta da Lou. Ela quer saber qual você escolhe entre peladinha ou não."

"Lisinha. Claro." – ele respondeu com um sorriso sacana, me fazendo rir novamente.

"Certo. Já a Ully perguntou se sua habilidade com o orgasmo das mulheres pode ser bloqueado por uma parede entre vocês."

"Não mesmo. Posso fazer você gozar mesmo estando eu aqui e você ai, se é essa sua real pergunta. Não tenho barreiras para fazer uma mulher ter um orgasmo."

"Você ilude tanto elas, Jasper." – o repreendi.

"Vá à merda, autorzinho. Mande as ultimas."

"Pra encerrar, Jasper. Ully quer saber como você me aguenta." – falei sem dar importância. "E a Taty quer saber qual é o segredo de tanta 'gostosura.'"

"Realmente Ully, aguentar o Rodrigo nessas últimas semanas foi complicado. Ele é todo complexado e problemático. Mas o autorzinho foi o melhor que eu encontrei para passar minha historia. Não me arrependo." – ele falou, fazendo com que um sorriso se estampasse em meu rosto. "E Taty, quanto a isso, são seus olhos. Ou eu te _manipulando _bem agora." – ele soltou um riso.

"Acho que acabamos, Jasper."

"Serio? Isso foi fantástico. Eu adorei."

"Eu também. Muito obrigado. Obrigado Alice."

"Disponha." – ela sorriu e piscou pra mim, fazendo com que eu suspirasse alto.

"Certo. Essa é minha hora." – comentei, fechando o notebook e pulando do balcão, tomando o ultimo gole da coca cola e guardando minhas coisas na mochila.

"Drigo?" – Alice chamou, fazendo com que eu virasse e visse Jasper com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, enquanto ela tentava falar comigo.

"Bem, Jasper comentou comigo que viu você falando no _twitter_ algo sobre uma de suas leitoras tendo uma hora conosco. É verdade?"

"Claro." – ri, maneando minha cabeça e pegando o celular em meu bolso. Busquei o nome em minha lista, apertando o botão verde e levando o aparelho até minha orelha. Não chamou por muito tempo, e a pessoa do outro lado atendeu rapidamente.

O barulho de musica alta do outro lado era evidente, e eu pude ouvi-la gritando ao tentar falar comigo.

"Lou! Eu não estou te ouvindo. Vá para algum outro lugar, gorda."

"Só um minuto, gordo. Não estou te ouvindo." – ela respondeu gritando.

Segundos depois a musica diminuiu e eu ouvi uma porta se fechando.

"Pronto. Agora sim." – ela disse, fazendo com que eu sorrisse.

"Gorda, onde você está? Não pedi para você me esperar na porta?"

"Então mongol, quando eu cheguei vi você entrando em um beco com um casal e nem consegui te alcançar. Tive que ficar na fila esse tempo todo, e agora que eu finalmente consegui entrar nesse lugar, você fez com que eu corresse para um desses corredores e entrasse em um desses quartos... wow! Brother, tem um poste aqui."

"Gorda, você precisa vir aqui. Alice está perguntando de você. E eu preciso ir embora."

"Serio? A Alice?"

"É gorda. Em que corredor você entrou."

"Porra, eu não lembro. Como eu faço para chegar aí?"

"Eu vou te buscar. Me encontra nos degraus da pista, ok?"

"Ok, estou indo pra lá. Beijoca, gordo."

"Vou ter que buscá-la. E de lá já vou embora. Foi um prazer estar aqui com vocês." – me aproximei do sofá, segurando a mão de Alice e a puxando para um abraço. Beijei sua bochecha, e me aproximei de Jasper, que permanecia sentado. "Você não vai levantar, certo?"

"Bom que você sabe, autorzinho." – ele ofereceu sua mão, e eu a apertei. "Obrigado garoto."

"Foi um prazer." – sorri, pronto para me despedir.

"Eu sei." – ele afirmou, sorrindo.

Senti meu celular vibrar, e já ia atender quando vi que era uma mensagem.

"Há. Tenho mais uma pergunta Jasper."

"De quem?" – ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Da Carol."

"A que betou, certo?"

"Aham. Posso fazer?"

"Claro, manda."

"Ok, segundo o SMS, ela quer saber se você teria coragem de se submeter a uma mulher, já que você tem uma personalidade mais dominadora."

"Hmmm. Interessante Carol. Bom, eu acho que toda forma de prazer é valido. E como eu aprendi com o Masen de 'O Poder da Submissão', escrita pela Lou, a confiança é a principal chave para esse tipo de relacionamento. Eu, sinceramente nunca tentei, mas poderia ser uma experiência proveitosa."

"Obrigado Jasper. Eu vou lá encontrar a gorda, e ai..."

"Certo. Traga-a para cá."

Assenti com a cabeça, caminhando até a porta e saindo. A musica que tocava alta na pista fez com que eu ficasse um pouco confuso enquanto me dirigia para a pista de dança. Assim que eu saí do corredor, avistei a Lou parada no lugar em que combinamos. Ela me viu também, e veio em minha direção.

"Eles estão no primeiro quarto. Divirta-se!" – disse a ela, sorrindo enquanto a cumprimentava. "Eu vou indo nessa. Preciso organizar a entrevista e postar logo para as meninas."

"Ok gordo. Depois a gente se fala... ou não, eu espero." – ela sorriu e saiu rumo ao corredor, enquanto eu ia rumo a saída gargalhando porque ouvi a última parte sendo murmurada.

A noite tinha passado rapidamente e eu sabia que seria interessante quando as respostas fossem postadas. Esperava que as meninas gostassem.

Já do lado de fora, sentindo o sereno da madrugada, chamei o taxi para ir embora rumo à minha casa. Rumo à _realidade._

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Beta**: Pra quem não sabe, a gorda sou eu, LouCalmon. Aeeeee!

Gordooo... a minha caracterização ficou perfeita. Mesmo. O "Brother, tem um poste aqui" me matou! Huahuauhuhahuuhauahauhauhaha

As always, gordo arrasando, não?

Eu, em particular, amei a entrevista. Especialmente as respostas esquivas do **/JasperPirocudo (no twitter)** que davam margem à nossa imaginação.

Não sei quando a vocês, mas estou MALUCA por um _outtake_ (pra quem não sabe, são cenas extras) explicando rapidinho sobre o que aconteceu nesse intervalo de tempo entre a entrevista e o fim da One. :)

Eu gargalhei alto, sorri, fiquei com pena da Alice e do Jasper, suspirei apaixonadinha, mas principalmente, nessas 23 páginas (em Verdana 10 – siiiiiiiim, gordo virou meu padawan!!) fiquei impressionada em quão profunda é a história desses personagens que ganharam vida pelas mãos do gordo. Amei a intensidade disso aqui desde a primeira linha e por ter acompanhado deeeeesde a ideia de escrever a Érotique, que saiu de um sonho, posso dizer: _Mission Accomplished_. Missão Cumprida. Drigo sempre me enche de orgulho com qualquer coisa que ele escreva, mas dar uma caracterização tão profunda, detalhada e intensa a um personagem de uma ONESHOT não é algo simples, e, por isso, ele merece todas as nossas palmas. Maaaaaas, como aqui não dá para ele ver nossas palmas, as traduziremos em reviews, já é? #cariocafeelings

Outra coisa... Masen citado aqui. Oeeeeee! O momento merece uma réplica, ok? E ela existirá, mas vocês só vão descobrir SE o gordo topar anunciar! ;) Caso contrário, será surpresa.

Vou relembrá-los porque meus dedos simplesmente não conseguem parar de digitar, então se vocês forem minimamente parecidos comigo, já esqueceram o que disse. Vamos dividir com o Gordo a opinião sobre a entrevista, ok? Não vai doer NADA apertar o botão de reviews... De fato, um passarinho verde sussurra no meu ouvido agora que, talvez, aconteça o exato contrário. ;P

Beijos e fiquem com suas fantasias, digo, imaginações! :)

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Acho que eu nao preciso dizer mais nada, né? Gorda falou tudo. Deixem sua review, dizendo o que acharam da entrevista. Eu, Jasper, Alice e Gorda agradeceremos MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITO! Espero que vocês tenham gostado de verdade, e curtam a entrevista. Não prometo, mas a versão de Erotique narrada pela Alice, a Sensuale, esta sendo planejada. Nao tenho nada escrito, to esperando o enredo estar bem estruturado para começar, mas aguardem!

É isso, deixem sua review e aproveitem

Beijo,

Drigo


End file.
